The Swann and her Sparrow
by Isabelle Sparrow
Summary: Sequal for Sword of Death. Isabelle Swann has been freed from piracy, until she is pressed charges against helping a pirate escape with her sister and best friend. Now she has to go on a quest to find her way out of death, and the man she loves.
1. Marry Me?

**A/N: Here it is, the first chapter to the squeal to Sword of Death. If you haven't already, please go read Sword of Death first.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original characters nor the plot, but I do own Isabelle and my own semi-plot.**

**Hope ya'll will enjoy!**

This was the day. The day that Elizabeth and Will were going to get married. I was so pleased and happy for them. I have waited many months, even years, for him to propose to Elizabeth, and he finally did.

_It was only two weeks after Jack's escape. Will had took Elizabeth to a midnight stroll on the pier. As the woman I am, I followed them. At first, it was simply boring. They were just holding hands, talking about things that I truthfully didn't care about, like politics, and the economy. Then something grabbed my attention. _

"_Elizabeth?" Will asked._

"_Yes?" Elizabeth answered._

"_What would you say if I asked you to spend your whole life?" he asked._

"_Well, I don't know. I gue- What are you implying?" she said, widening her eyes. Will got down on one knee, and opened a box to Elizabeth. _

"_Elizabeth Swann, if I grabbed a star from the sky every time you made me smile, every time you make me love you, the whole sky would be in the palm of my hand. I love you dearest with my heart. There is never a period in my life when I don't want you to be by my side. I want you to be with me forever. Will you take my hand in marriage?" Will said, and I smiled. Elizabeth nodded. Will stood up, pick Elizabeth up, and spun her in a circle. Than they kissed. I left before it got anymore graphic._

That night happened not to long ago. Once father learned that Elizabeth was getting married, he made sure that the wedding was going to take place as soon as he could.

Now we are here, getting ready for the wedding. Well, everyone was already ready. I was wearing a plain dress, made from light purple silk, embroidered with lace. I was in the house when I thought to look out the window. The sight wasn't as pretty as I hoped.

The rain was pouring down. It was terribly foggy, but off in the distance, I could see little lanterns on tiny rowboats. I looked down.

Elizabeth was sitting on the wet and hard ground, dressed in her wedding gown. It appeared as though she was crying. _Oh no._

I ran to get her, but was stopped when I saw Will getting pushed around by some soldiers.

"Will!" I yelled, and run to help him.

"You slimy bastards! Let go of him!" I yelled at them, trying to get Will out from the soldiers grasps. Instead, they put irons on my arms.

"Let me go!" I scream.

Elizabeth walks into the courtyard.

"Will, why is this happening?" she asked, hugging him.

"I don't know. You look beautiful." Will said, stocking her cheek, something that reminded me of somebody. _No, not allow to think of him._ I said to myself.

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Elizabeth said to Will, and I sighed.

Father entered the courtyard.

"Make way, let me through. How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?" he yelled at a man, and I turned to look at the man responsible for my arrest.

"Governor Weatherby Swann. It's been too long." the man said, and I recognized him at once.

"Cutler Beckett!" my father and I yelled in tandem.

"It's Lord now, actually." Beckett said calmly. Oh how I despised him. Sure enough, I hated Norrington, but Beckett was unspeakable of. He was horrible. A terrible man.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man!" Father yelled at him.

"In fact I do. Mr. Mercer...a warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." Beckett said, raising his hand. A tall, skinny man, with a grim expression on his face, handed Father a scroll.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!" Father yelled.

"NO!" I cried out. I tried to tackle Beckett, but the guard were too strong.

"Oh is it, that's annoying, my mistake. Arrest her." Beckett said simply. The guards went off to cuff her.

"On what charges?" Elizabeth yelled, but he ignored her.

"Ahhh, here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one here for a James Norrington, is he present?" Beckett said, looking through scrolls.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." Father said.

"I don't believe that's the answer to the question I asked." Beckett stated, though it was a lie.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered…" Will started.

"We are under the jurisdiction of the king's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with." Elizabeth finished.

"The charge…" Father started, reading from some bodies scroll.

"is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the crown and empire and condemned to death, for which the…" he said, and suddenly stopped.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"It's captain!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, Isabelle. I forgot about you. I'm sorry dear." he said, and looked through the box where he kept the scrolls.

"Tsk. Tsk. There is one for a Isabelle Marie Swann." he said. I struggled through my chains.

"How dare you press charges about us!" I yelled at him. He walked slowly toward me.

"There is a compromise for you. It won't help dear Elizabeth or William, but you'll be safe from death." he said. Gradually, he got down on one knee.

"Isabelle Swann. Marry me, and you'll be free of all charges. You'll become a Lord's wife, and be incredibly rich. You and I will take down all the pirates in the world." he said, and I felt dizzy.

"WHAT?" I yelled.**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell your friends!**


	2. Compass

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm uploading the second chapter of The Swann and her Sparrow. I hope all of you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters nor the plot, sadly.**

"You heard me. Marry me, and you'll be free from any charges. Don't, the gallows with you." Beckett simply said, getting up from his knees.

"I'd rather take my chances with Davy Jones." I barked, and the sly smirks vanished from Beckett's face.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes." I simply said.

"Take them to the cells!" he yelled, and pushed me to the guards.

"Bastard." I quietly whispered. Unfortunaly, he didn't hear me.

"Let them go!" father yelled, but the guard didn't do anything. I turned to look at him.

"Take care of Elizabeth." Father mouthed to me. I nodded, and turned back.

_Don't you know that she can take care of herself? And I'm fine, thank you. I've been proposed to the most vile man in the world, and now I'm sentenced to death. Nothing big. Thanks for asking. _I thought and hung my head down.

"Move it!" the guard yelled, pushing me forward.

"Shut up." I said back to him. He did. I smiled. At least I had some power here.

It was dark in the cell, worse than the one I've been with Jack. I was on Will's right, and Elizabeth was on his left.

They were talking together, and I couldn't blame them. There wonderful wedding just got ruined, and they're bound to be hung.

_Stupid Lord. Ruining my sister's wedding. Couldn't he have picked another day. I know he knew that today was there wedding. Being a Lord, he held that power. _I frowned.

_Bloody Jack's fault too. If we would've not helped him, we wouldn't be in this trouble._ I told myself.

_and you wouldn't have fallen in love._ A voice whispered in my head.

"No, I don't love. Never have, never will." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that, Isabelle?" Will asked.

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. That's all." I told Will. He walked to me.

"Don't worry Isabelle. We'll get out somehow." he said. I smiled slightly.

"It's no matter of leverage anymore, Will. We can't get out." I grimly said.

"Jack will get us out. He owns us." Will said behind the bars.

"No he won't. He's a pirate. He has the _Black Pearl_, and that's all he wanted. I'm ready to die anyway. If it was to be, let it happen." I said, and Will looked shocked.

"ISABELLE! You are a mere 17. You are not ready to die." he yelled.

"If God planned that, why stop him with his plans. It's his decision, not mine." I yelled back at Will.

"You should've said yes! You could be out of here, and getting married to an official."

"You know I don't love him!" I yelled. Will stays quiet for a minute, and returns back to Elizabeth.

While they whisper fast, I walk to a corner, the one farthest away from them, and sit down. A tear slides down my cheek. What I said to Will erased my last grain of hope. Jack will never come. He will never save us. He had the 's it.

A guard walks down the stairs. We all get up to see what is happening.

"Lord Beckett would like to see you." the man said to Will. Will looked around. Elizabeth is shaking her head, as to tell him no. I stare back at Will.

Will nods slightly, and the man opens the cell, putting Will in irons.

"I want with him." I told the guard.

"The Lord hasn't asked to see you." he said simply.

"I demand to go in the Royal Kings name!" I yelled at him, and he gulped. I stared straight into his eyes.

"Right then." he said, and opened my cell, cuffing me as he did to Will.

"Thank you." I told him, and smiled.

"Well, what about me?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Sorry Miss. Two's far enough." the guard said, and we left, leaving a unhappy Elizabeth behind.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoner as ordered, sir. And one prisoner has ordered that she shall come with." the guard said shyly to Beckett.

"Let me guess. Isabelle?" Beckett asked without looking. We walked into the room.

"Right you are. For once." I said, and he came up to me. His breath smelled like some wine or whiskey. Beckett wore a sly smirk on his face as he walked around me, almost licking my face. Disgusting

"Feisty little demon you are. Sexy too." he said, and he tried to grab my waist, but I smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I simply said. He walked away.

"Those won't be necessary." he said to the guard, looking at the irons wrapped tightly on our hands. The guard unlocked them. I rubbed my wrists, and noticed that Will was doing the same.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." Beckett said to Will. _Business transaction?_

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?" Will asked.

"We've had dealings in the past. And we've each left our mark on the other." Beckett said, picking up a sword-like thing with a "P" carved on the top.

"You're the one who gave him that mark?" I asked Beckett, and he smiled. Nasty smile.

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked, but Beckett ignored him.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover? At the point of a sword?" Will asked, and I looked at Beckett.

"Bargain! Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England." Beckett said.

"A privateer! Who do you think Jack is? He's a bloody pirate!" I yelled.

"Somehow I doubt that Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Will said, agreeing with me. I smiled, as I just proved my point.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike yourself, Mr. Turner. You, Isabelle, and your fiancée face the hangman's noose." Beckett said, and reminded us about our troubles.

"So you get both Jack and the _Black Pearl_." Will said, and I nodded.

"The _Black Pearl_?" Beckett asked surprised.

"Isn't that what you want? It's the fastest ship in the world." I said, and Beckett chuckled.

"A ship? Hardly! The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass." Beckett said, and I thought of Jack's compass. The broken compass. He would never leave it. It was always by his side.

"Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass or there's no deal." Beckett said, and I looked at Will. He nodded.

"Great. We're risking our lives for a broken compass!" I said sarcastically. They both looked at me.

"No, Isabelle. _I_ am risking my life. Not you." Will said.

"No! I am going with you!" I yelled at him.

"No you are not."

"I know Jack the best. I can get him to bring me the compass. You know I can." I told Will. He stayed silent.

"Where shall we go look first?" Will asked. Beckett and I smiled, but for entirely different reasons.

"Oh. Anywhere you'd like."

**I know, I am pretty grossed out writing all that Isabelle/Beckett action. He is a ruthless and vile ferret, but he is madly in love with Isabelle (blah, I know.) Imagine how Jack's going to act! If she makes it to Jack. Hehe.**

**Review! Hope you liked it. Keep in the lookout for the next one!**


	3. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. School's gonna end soon, so hopefully I'll write some more. Blah, still have some Beckett/Isabelle going on. Excuse me while I go throw up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters, nor the original plot, but Isabelle and my semi-plot are rightfully mine.**

**Hope ya'll will enjoy.**

That bloody bastard. He said that he would let me and Will go and find Jack. Now, he has changed his opinion. He doesn't trust me well enough.

_After Beckett said that we could start anywhere, I was ready to go. Then he told me that I couldn't go._

"_Isabelle. You are far to beautiful and lady-like to go on this adventure. You'll stay here, away for any pirate's arms." he said. Oh, how much I wanted to hurt him. _

"_What?" I asked him._

"_Take her back to the cells." Beckett commanded, and the guards grabbed me by the arms; pulling me back to the dungeons._

"_You scoundrel! You lied to me!" "I yelled at him. He smiled, and waved at me._

"_Te odio, Perra! Vete a la mierda!" I yelled at him. Let's just say that Jack thought me some "colorful" words in Spanish. Beckett didn't move._

Now we were in the dungeons. The guard pushed me inside of Will's cell. It meant that I was closer to Elizabeth.

"Ow?" I complained. One left, while the other, a handsome young man, stayed back to watch.

I looked around. It was the same as before. Will's cell was a tad bigger that mine, but the same furniture inquired it. A bench. That was it.

"How'd it go?" A voice asked me. It was Elizabeth.

"Perfectly fine until Beckett said I couldn't go." I said grimly. I was so mad.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well,-" I was interrupted by noises. It was footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Shh. It might be Beckett." I said to her.

"Here now, he can't be here." the guard said.

"Will" Elizabeth whispered. I picked up my head. So it was.

"I think you'll find he can." Father said as Will went to Elizabeth and embraced her through the bars; telling her what he has to do.

"Mr. Swann." the guard commented, and Father looked angered.

"Governor Swann, still. Do you think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" Father asked, and I smiled. The guard stayed silent.

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?" Elizabeth asked Will. I looked at him for an explanation.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped." he answered and Father came towards them.

"No, we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom." Father said, and Will looked up at him.

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will asked.

"That you would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean that he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" Father said, looking around.

"I have faith in you, both of you. Where will you find him?" Elizabeth asked Will as Father left to look for the dog. I listened closely.

"Tortuga. I'll start there and I won't stop searching till I find him. And then I plan to return here to marry you." Will said. "Properly?" Elizabeth asked. "Eagerly, if you'll still have me." "If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already." Elizabeth answered Will, and I smiled. At least they still both have love.

Father broke a candlestick as they closed in to kiss.

"I'll wait for you." Elizabeth said.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will said, and got up.

"Will!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Oh, yes." he said. Will took the broken candle holder from Father, ad smashed it on top of the guards head. He passed out.

"William!" my father said sharply.

Will took a bar, and raised the cells up for me. I scurried out from under, and Will put the cells back down. I ran to Elizabeth.

"We'll be back. With Jack, I promise." I said to her. She grabbed my hand.

"I know you will." she said. I got up , and walked to my father.

"I love you." I said. He smiled. I gave him a peck on the cheek, and ran off with Will.

Our first stop was Tortuga.

"You don't know how much I missed this place." I said sarcastically to Will.

"Same here." he said, chuckling.

"Keep a look out for Jack. Let's go ask some people where they last saw him." Will said, and I nodded.

Our first victim was an older pirate, with some grey hair and grey eyes.

"Have you heard of Jack Sparrow and his whereabouts?" I asked him, using some charm. He frowned.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, owes me four doubloons. I heard he was dead." he said.

"Oh. Thanks." Will said, and we walked away.

The next one was a one-eyed man who was drunk. He was pulling out a boat from the sea.

"Singapore, that's what I heard. Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow will turn up in Singapore." he said.

"Singapore. Nice." I said and looked at Will. He shook his head.

Next, and unfortunately, we met with Scarlett and Giselle. The two ladies who have slapped Jack in the past.

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle asked, putting her hands on her waist.

"Haven't seen him in a month." Scarlett added, following Giselle's motion.

"When you find him will you give him a message?" Giselle asked. She slapped Will. I slapped her, and walked off. Will followed me, his cheek red.

"That didn't work." he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Really?" I asked. He glared at me. I smiled.

The next one was a darker man with dreadlocks tangled in his hair.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But there's an island just south of the straits where I trade spice for. . . mmm. . .delicious lum pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find a ship there. A ship with black sails." he said, and Will and I stared at each other. He nodded.

"Can you take us there?" I asked. The man nodded.

We were on a boat, when we saw the island. As the man said, there was a ship lying on the beach. A ship with black sails.

"There she is. The _Black Pearl_." I said to nobody in particular.

"My brother will take you ashore." the dark man named Thaabiti said. Will nodded.

"Thank you very much." he said, shaking Thaabiti's hand. He nodded his head.

"Thanks." I said, and he smiled.

His brother took us on a rowboat. He was sailing to the island, but halfway there, he stopped.

"Je ne suis pas d'aller plus loin, vous aurez a nager." he said. I looked at him. Why couldn't he speak Spanish?

"What?" Will asked.

"C'est trop dangereux." the man said.

"I think he wants us to jump out of the boat." I whispered to Will. He nodded. We stood up.

"Bon voyage!" the man said, and we jumped out.

The water wasn't as cold as I expected. It was actually very warm.

"Let's go." Will said, and we swam to the shore.

In less than 20 minutes time, we were crawling onto shore. The _Black Pearl_ was laying on the shore.

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Will yelled.

"Jack! It's us! Isabelle and Will." I yelled.

"Marty! Cotton! Anybody?" Will yelled, but nobody answered.

I marched into the forest, determine to find them. Will followed me.

We were halfway in the forest when I saw Mr. Cotton's parrot. I smiled.

"Ah, a familiar face!" Will said.

"Squawk, don't eat me!" the parrot squawked. I looked at him confused.

"Wha-" I said.

"I'm not going to eat you." Will said to the parrot.

"Don't eat me, no, don't eat me! Squawk!" the parrot yelled, and flew off.

"Weird." I said quietly. We continued walking.

"Isabelle!" Will yelled. I turned back. Will was pointing to Mister Gibb's flask.

"Gibbs!" he said, and picked the flask up. It was tied to a string. Will started to follow the string.

"Will! I don't think that's a good idea!" I yelled, following him through some bushes.

"It's fine. It's not like there's a trap of someth- whoa!" he yelled. I ran to him, and saw that he was missing.

"Will!" I yelled. Nothing.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. I looked up. Will was dangling above me.

He pulled out his sword, and that was when I realized that we were surrounded by some native's. I pulled my sword quickly. The native's had bow's and arrows, and there was dozen's of them. No way could we beat them.

A dart went flying to me. I ducked, and it stabbed Will in the neck. He fainted.

"Will!" I cried, but soon a dart stabbed me in the neck. I fell down on the hard ground.

**That's it for chapter 3! Please review, and tell your friends. And about the Spanish, Isabelle learned some from Jack. If you want to know what she said, go translate it, but make sure your parents aren't around.**

**Bye!**


	4. AHHHHHHH!

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have this summer camp thing and yep. But anyway, not Isabelle/Beckett action in here. Well, maybe. Read and you'll find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the POTC characters or the POTC plot. **

**Enjoy!**

I woke up upside down, tied to long pole. I opened my eyes wider. The native's were carrying me.

"Wha?" I said sleepily.

"Isabelle?" Will asked. I looked, and saw that Will was in the same situation as I was.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he said, and one of the natives kicked dirt on him.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. They stared at me, and I shut up.

We walked past many small huts, and over bridges. I was getting a headache from being upside down, and I could fell the blood flowing to my head.

Suddenly, we stopped. I opened my eyes.

There was a man sitting on a chair. He had 3 pairs of eyes painted on his temples, and one on his eyelids. This man was wearing pirates clothing. Clothing that only one man would wear.

"Jack!" I gasped. He looked us.

"Kali kali ten dada." he said at the natives.

"What?" I asked.

"Jack, Jack Sparrow. I can honestly say I'm glad to see you." Will said. Jack went up and poked him.

"Jack, it's me, Will Turner!" Will yelled at Jack.

"Jack, help us! Please!" I cried, and Jack went up to me. The familial face and eyes made my heart melt, but I needed to keep a strong suit.

"Jack! We're in trouble. Please help us!" I pleaded him. He poked me in the cheek.

"Ow. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pase ko." Jack said, bending over and looking at me.

"Try to escape. Quickly." he whispered.

"No! We need your help!" I yelled.

"Idada esipige." a cannibal yelled.

"Esipige!" all of them yelled.

"Jack, tell them to let us down!" Will yelled at him, angered that he wouldn't help us. I was mad too. I thought we could trust him.

"Kelay lum. Lum piki piki. Lum eensie weensie." Jack said, looking over at us.

"Lum say say eunuchey. Snip snip." he said, and started to walk away.

"Jack, the compass! That's all I need! Elizabeth is in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you! She faces the gallows! We all do! You won't let Isabelle die for you! Help us!" Will yelled, and Jack stopped. He looked at us. More at me. I could fell my eyes start to water. He looked down, and then at the cannibals.

"Snay say sha. Smomy lama shuku, savvy? Bon liki liki."

"Bon liki liki!" the cannibals yelled, and started to carry us of. Jack went up to us.

"Save me." he whispered, and they carried us of.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Jack!" Will yelled.

"Jack please! Elizabeth is in danger! Please Jack!" I cried to him, but he didn't move.

Why does everyone seem to ignore me?

They stuffed us in a bone cage, with the _Black Pearl _crew.

"Marty! Cotton! Mister Gibbs!" I yelled happily, giving each one a hug.

"Isabelle? What are you doing here?" he asked, but I was much too concerned that we were above a huge canyon. Just tied by a single string.

"Oh my Lord." I whispered, while Mister Gibbs talked to Will about Jack.

"Aye Missy. These here cages are the only things keepin' us alive." Marty said. I looked down at him.

"Oh, that's pleasant." he smiled.

"Why would Jack do this to us if he's the chief?" Will asked.

"Wait, Jack's their chief?" I asked surprised. Will nodded.

"Aye, the Pelegostas made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Mister Gibbs explained.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." Will said. I nodded.

"That's why he wouldn't help us."

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form...and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Mister Gibbs said.

"Their going to burn him?" I cried. Gibbs nodded. I looked down, and got scared. The height we were at frightened me.

Cotton took Mister Gibb's hand and bit it. I didn't blame him. I was starving.

"Like chicken. Too hard though." a voice said, and I spun around. Everybody looked at me.

"Who said that?" I asked. They frowned.

"Sorry. Must be going mad from the heat." I said, and turned back around, facing the canyons.

"As I was saying. . ." Mister Gibbs continued. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me. I'm hearing voices in my head now. That must be a sign that I'm going completely mad. _I thought to myself, worried about what was happening to me.

_Never mind that. We have more important thing to worry about, like Ja- like getting Elizabeth about of jail._

"They'll roast him and eat him." Mister Gibbs said to Will, and I cut in.

"Eat him?" I cried. He nodded.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked. I nodded, wondering where in the blazes Anamaria was.

"These cages we're in weren't built till after we got here." Mister Gibbs. I let out a shriek and let go of the cage.

"What about Anamaria?" I asked.

"She was a good woman." Marty said, and I looked down, taking off the hat I took from a man in Tortuga, it was similar in look to Jack's, and placed it on my heart.

"Her soul was great. No doubt she will place a spot next to the heavenly father. She will be in my prayers." I said, and everybody stayed silent. I guess they never took an idea on prayer.

"Yes indeed." Will spoke softly. Drum began to beat in the distance.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stop." Mister Gibbs informed us. I prayed that they will never stop.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will asked us, and I smiled.

"No we cannot. Anamaria didn't die for us to just sit around and do nothing." I said to the crew.

"Aye!" they erupted.

It was pretty hard. Murderous actually. As easy as it might seem, swinging from one side of the canyon to another in a bone ball cage wasn't easy.

All of us were yelling. This time were almost grabbed onto the vines, but we missed. Everybody ran to the back, and when the ball was as far back as it could, we ran forward.

I caught onto a piece of thick rope, and as did the rest of the crew, apart from Marty.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" Mister Gibbs yelled, and we all did as he said.

"Come on men, and woman, it'll take all of us to crew the Black Pearl." Will yelled through all the grunts.

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, 'bout six would do." said a dark-skinned man in the other cage that I've never seen before. Silence bestowed the area. Gibbs nodded.

"Oh dear." the man said.

"Hurry!" Will yelled.

"Put all your strength in it men! Do you want to be called the weaklings in Tortuga?" I cried out to them, and they pulled harder.

I stopped.

"Isabelle! Hurry!" Will yelled at me.

The drums have stopped.

"Isabelle!" Mister Gibbs yelled. They were having more trouble since I was standing still.

"Jack." I whispered. Will looked at me.

"His death is regrettable, but we need to save ourselves and Elizabeth." Will whispered to me, pushing me on.

"You sound like Norrington." I whispered to him, but I moved on, tears forming in my eyes.

_That's it. No more Captain Jack Sparrow. Right now, he's being eaten. _I cried in my head.

"Wait, stop, stop!" Will yelled. I looked at him, and realized that there was a cannibal walking on the bridge above our heads.

"Shh." the man said, and motioned for his crew to walk on.

"Stop!" Will, Mister Gibbs, and I yelled, but it didn't work. They climbed on.

"Those bloody-" I started but got interrupted by a scream. We all turned and saw that man holding a snake. The rest of the crew let go of the vines, and soon they were plunging down a godforsaken hole of darkness.

The cannibal looked at us.

"Climb!" I yelled, and everybody did as I said. The cannibal turned the other way, and ran.

We finally reached the top of the canyon.

"Cut it loose, find a rock!" Will yelled to everybody. I knelt down, and grabbed a rock, cutting swiftly into the bones, hoping that it wasn't Anamaria that I was cutting.

Loud yells and shouts erupted, and we turned to see the cannibals running toward us.

"Oh God! Roll the cages!" I yelled, and start pushing the cages on. The rest of the crew shrugged, and helped me.

It was a smooth sail at first, but then we went down a steep hill.

"Ahhh!" the whole crew was yelling, with my screams not being the most high-pitched.

We rolled up a tree, and backfired down. The rolling stopped.

"Lift the cage! Hurry!" Will ordered.

"C'mon lads, lift it like a lady's skirt!" Mister Gibbs added, and I looked at him.

"Or for you, like you're opening a present. Good enough?" he asked. I nodded, and picked up the cage.

God, I've never knew that bones weighed this much. Sure enough, the others helped out easing the weight, but it was still heavy.

We ran down the hills, but we didn't realize the canyon filled with water until it was too late. The crew, Will, and I fell into the deep, and dark drench.

The water was colder, unlike the water in the ocean.

Thankfully, the cage cracked open, and we all swam out, but then the cannibals came and started shooting arrows at us. I dived under as the rest, and swam as fast as I could, dodging any arrows that crossed my path.

We reached a small cave, and we hide in there.

"They still can see us." I whispered to Will, looking at the natives. They were looking straight at us, bows ready, until another one, a child from the looks of it, ran up to them, and told them something in their foreign language.

Thank ye Lord, they ran off.

"Well, we shouldn't wait for them!" Mister Gibbs croaked, and we nodded. He swam into the opening of the ocean, and we followed.

We reached the beach in no time. Surprise, the _Black Pearl _was ready to sail.

Then I realized that it was being crewed by two pirates: Pintel and Regitti.

"Not you two again." I moaned.

"Excellent, our work's half done!" Mister Gibbs yelled happily.

"We done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!" Pintel answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Believable." I muttered.

"Make ready to sail, boys!" Mister Gibbs yelled through the sea. I started to climb up._ What about Jack, Isabelle? _A voice asked in my head. _He's died._

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will said to Mister Gibbs. Then we saw Jack. I smiled out of relief. I would be able to hold him again.

But why was he screaming?

I opened my mouth as I saw what was chasing after Jack.

"Time to go." Will said.

"Yes, I'm done with cannibals.

" Cast off those lines!" Mister Gibbs ordered the crewmen.

"Make ready to cast of!" Marty added. I looked from the railing. Jack was almost here. Just one more step. Good! He was hanging onto the nets.

"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost…" he started as a large wave rushed over him.

"...Captain Jack Sparrow." he finished, and climbed on board.

**Hope ya liked it. Review and tell your friends, savvy?**


	5. I Don't Belong?

**A/N: Hey mates! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been hooked up on this new game I found: Pirates of the Caribbean Online. It is bloody amazing! Ya'll should try it out.**

**Anywho, I hope you'll like this chapter. Has some good action going on.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the POTC DMC character or the plot, but I do own Isabelle, and my own semi-plot.**

**Hope you'll enjoy!**

Jack walked onto the deck. The whole crew plus Will and I ran to him. Pintel and Ragetti put a his jacket onto his shoulder, and saluted him. Then they all went back to work while Mister Gibbs, Will, and I turned to Will.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Mister Gibbs advised Jack.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Jack said. I stared at him. His multiple eye's were almost washed off, and something about him made me feel as though he was fearing something.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain." Mister Gibbs said to Jack, while Will and I stayed silent.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Jack said out load, taking out his gun and looking for the monkey. Mister Gibbs scurried off.

"The monkey?" I asked.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger." Will said to Jack. Jack walked on.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her? Maybe just lock her up somewhere?" Jack told us.

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you." Will yelled at Jack, but Jack continued up the stairs, heading to the helm.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Jack simply said. Will reached to grab a man's sword, and he pointed it to Jack.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Will told Jack. Jack just stood there.

"Jack, we all face the gallows. Give us the compass, and we'll leave." I said.

"Ah, Isabelle, darling! Come to see ol' Jackie again, eh?" he asked, with a gleam in his eyes. I took a step closer to him. We were now standing face to face, though he was slightly taller than me.

"I need that compass. That is the only reason for me being here." I growled, lying. Truthfully, I was dying to see him again, and now I was lying about it.

"We'll see about that. Gibbs!" Jack called, staying in the same position as we were, right next to each other.

"Captain?" Mister Gibbs asked unwillingly. He was controlling the helm, and didn't seem to want to talk.

"We have a need to travel upriver." Jack said, smiling.

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Mister Gibbs asked, now happy that Jack was talking to him.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack said simply, and Mister Gibbs went back to steering the ship.

"What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste." Will said. Jack to a step away from me, and walked over to Will.

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this." Jack said, and pulled out a piece of soggy parchment from his coat. He opened it and I leaned forward to see what it was.

It was a drawing of a key.

"You want us to find this?" Will asked.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to free your dolly belle ol' what's her face, savvy?" Jack said.

"A key?" I asked him. He nodded.

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked. "How much do you know about Davy Jones?" Jack countered. "Not much." "Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Jack answered. Will stayed there for a minute, and then slowly walked away, looking confused. I walked up to Jack. I wanted some answers.

"Davy Jones?" I asked him.

"Aye luv. Haven't you ever heard of him?" Jack asked, looking down at me.

"I've heard of Davy Jones locker. Does that count?" I said, wanting to know many things. Jack chuckled.

"I guess. So, what has happened with your adventures and exciting life?" Jack asked me.

"Oh many great things. I slept, I ate, I got proposed to, Will proposed to Elizabeth, they were going to get married till Lord what his face crashed their wedding, we got arrested, all that good stuff." I said, quickly passing by the "I got proposed to" part, but he heard it.

"You got proposed to? Who's the unlucky lad?" he asked, and I flashed him a glare.

"Nobody special." I said. He looked at me, maybe I was daydreaming, a little envious.

"And what did you say?" he asked.

"Oh, I said I'd rather take my chances with Davy Jones." I said. He smiled, and once more that icky feeling in my heart pounded un my chest. _Bloody hell, Isabelle. It's a smile. Just a smile. And a smile from a pirate! _I yelled at my mind, or more of my heart.

"You don't know how much you would rather marry that guy than take your chance with Davy Jones."

"Oh no. If you knew this person, you'd think the opposite." I said, knowing that Jack in fact did know the person.

"I doubt it." he said. I sighed, but I let the subject go.

"So, who's upriver?" I asked.

"A person. You can stay here if you'd like. I wish I could." Jack said.

"Why?"

"See, luv, this person and I go back far, and he or she might've not have tooken a liking to yours truly." Jack said.

"So this said person doesn't like you." I asked.

"No. That is not what I said. Don't you ever listen?" he said, and walked off.

"What?" I whispered, utterly confused.

"Ah Isabelle, you've noticed that the captain is acting strange." Mister Gibbs said from the helm. I looked at him smiling.

". . .er." he said.

"Oh, Jack always is strange, It's something that I like about him." I said more to myself.

"Excuse me Miss?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I told him, and walked off to the railing.

_How much I missed being here. The wind blowing in my face, the cry of the seagulls, the smell of salt, being with Jack. No, scratch that last one. Jack's just a person. A friend. An acquaintance. A path for freeing Elizabeth, Will and myself. Nothing else._

The men took out the rowboats, and we were slowly rowing through a little river. It was dark, and the water was murky. Was it wrong of me to say I didn't want to be here?

I was in the rowboat with Mister Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti, and Will. I wanted to be with Jack, but Will pulled me with him.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Mister Gibbs. I looked back at Jack. He did look frightened, as if he was watching for something. Something bad.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is…" Mister Gibbs shudders.

"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things." he finished.

"Davy Jones? He's real?" I asked with disbelieveth.

"Aye Missy. As real as you and I." he answered.

"And the key will spare him that? The Kraken I mean." Will asked. I looked at Mister Gibbs.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants answered, bad enough even to go visit _her_." he said to us.

"Her?" Will and I asked in tandem, but my voice had a pang of jealousy.

"Aye. Her." Mister Gibbs agreed. _So it was a girl Jack was talking about. I hope she isn't pretty. _

The boats stopped with a _bong! _We all got out, stepping into the muddy swamp. Jack walked up the staircases, with Gibbs next to him, me after Gibbs, and the rest of the crew following.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were...have been...before…" Jack said, worry escaping his voice.

"Rough time?" I asked him. He whimpered.

"I'll watch your back." Mister Gibbs reassured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about." Jack said to him. He took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Mind the boat." Mister Gibbs told me. I passed the message to Will, and he said it to Ragetti. It passed down until Cotton was stuck by himself.

We walked in.

I nearly screamed multiple times. Snakes were hanging everywhere, and as where jars filled with many things: toes, eyeballs, what looked like a human heart.

Beautiful place.

"Jack Sparrow!" a voice cried behind us. I turned around. A woman with dark skin and long brown hair looked at Jack.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack exclaimed to her, not as happy as she appeared.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." she said, and walked over to Will.

"You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner." she said. I was shocked as how she knew his name.

"You know me?" he asked confused.

"You want to know me?" she asked flirtatiously. I tried to move to her to slap her, as Will was Elizabeth's, but Jack moved in front of me.

"There'll be no knowing here. We came for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." he said to her.

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come." she said to us.

"Come." Jack repeated.

"So what service may I do you? You know I demand payment." Tia Dalma said as we crowded around her table.

"I brought payment." Jack said, and signaled for Pintel to come forth with a covered cage.

"Look!" Jack exclaimed, sliding the top of from the cage. Inside was a monkey. Barbossa's monkey as a matter of fact. Jack shoot him.

"An undead monkey! Top that." Jack said. Tia took the monkey, and realized it. It ran off.

"No! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Mister Gibbs yelled, but Tia ignored him. "The payment is fair." she said.

"We're looking for this." Will said, laying the picture of the key on the table.

"And what it goes to." "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack sharply. "Maybe, why?" he asked.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Maybe it is the fool of love?" she asked him. He took a glimpse of me.

"No. Never." he silently answered.

"Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?" Tia said, now talking to all of us.

"What is inside?" Mister Gibbs asked. "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel asked greedily. I snickered. Pirates. "Nothing bad, I hope." Ragetti said, looking over a jar of eyeballs. "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men." Tia continued. "What vexes all men?" Will asked. "What indeed?" Tia countered. "Well, the sea." Mister Gibbs said plainly. "Sums." Pintel guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti answered, and we all looked at him. "A woman." Jack said. "A woman. He fell in love." Tia answered. _Davy Jones? In love?_ "No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Mister Gibbs corrected her. "Same story, different versions, and all are true." she said harshly.

"It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die." "What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked, and we all listened, apart from Jack. "Him heart." Tia said, answering Will. I looked at her as if she was mad. _His heart?_

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked the question we were all wondering. "He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest." Pintel said smartly to Ragetti.

"Could he?" he asked. "It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him at all times." Tia answered. Will turned to Jack. "You knew this." he said.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?" Jack answered, and turned to walk away. "Let me see your hand." Tia ordered. Jack reluctantly shows her his left hand. We all leaned in to see what was on it. A black spot as big as a sea dollar looked engraved in his skin. "The black spot!" Mister Gibbs yelled. He spit on the ground three times, and turned in a circle. "Black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti both yelled, and did the same as Mister Gibbs.

"My eyesight's good as ever, just so you know." Jack said. Tia disappears into a back room, mumbling. While she's gone, Jack pockets a ring that was sitting on her table next to a silver heart-shaped locket. She comes back holding a large jar. A large jar filled with dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you." Tia said, and I stepped up to talk to her. This was plan mad.

"This is jar of dirt." I told her. She looked at me.

"Chil'! What are you doin' here!" she asked.

"What to you bloody think I am doing? I'm here to save me sister from a terrible fate!" I yelled at her.

"You have no sister." she said, looking into my eyes. I stared at me.

"What?" I breathed out.

"I do not like repeating myself. You have no sister." she said.

"Yes I do! Elizabeth Swann! She's my sister!" I yelled at Tia. Who is she to say I don't have a sister.

"Ah, yes she is your adoptive sister, maybe, but you don't truly have a sister." she said.

"So you are saying that Elizabeth is not part of the Swann family?" I asked.

"No. I am saying you don't belong in the Swann family." she answered.

"I am leaving!" I growled. I turned around, and stormed out.

"Who did she think she was? Saying I don't belong in my family?" I mumbled angrily.

Cotton was sitting alone in the rowboat. I sat right next to him.

"Crazy old women she is." I growled at him.

"_Well, she might appear crazy, but she did predict that I was going to go mute." _somebody said.

"Who said that?" I gasped.

"_I said it. Well, I didn't really say it, but you get what I mean." _the voice told me.

"Oh God Cotton, I'm going mad. I'm hearing voices!" I cried.

"_No you're not. You're hearing me."_ he said. I slowly turned to Cotton. He smiled.

"Oh. My. God." I whimpered.

**Well? Hope ya'll liked it. Has kinda two cliffhangers. Anyway, please review, and tell your friends!**


	6. Kiss Me

_**A/N: 'Ello mates! Thank you for all of the reviews! You guys are really the people that get me to write.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own anything from the original POTC, but I do own Isabelle and my own semi-plot.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I started to freak out. _

"_Oh God. No no no no no. Hah. This is mad. Mad I tell you. This isn't real. Imagination. Not real. No, not real." I panted, panicking._

"_Nope. It's as real as you and I."_ the voice said, which now was said to be Cotton.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

"_Why? It might be useful one day."_

"How the bloody hell will this be useful?" I asked him.

"_Well, suppose-" _he started.

"Isabelle?" a man's voice rung. I turned, and saw Jack coming. _Alone._

"Isabelle." he sighed, and sat down on the boat.

"I'm going mad Jack." I said to him, while he took me into his arms.

"And how is that luv?" he asked.

"Everything's wrong. I'm hearing voices. I've been lied to for my 17 years of life. I'm not really a Swann. And know, I'm going to die if the Royal Navy catches us." I said, tears forming in my eyes. He held me closer, petting my hair.

"Shh luv. Everything will be fine. William will find the key for the chest, I'll give him the compass, and you all will be free. And maybe your family is better than the Swann's." he said, comforting me. And I felt comforted. His arms were soft and warm, and it felt so nice to lay in them.

"It's the part that I was lied to is the part that I don't necessarily don't like." I told him.

"Every one is lied to. It's what you makes you stronger." Jack said.

"And who's voice are we hearing, darling?" he asked, and a blush came up.

"Nobodies Jack. Must've just gotten mad with all that just happened."

"Alright then." he said, not believing me.

"Jack?" I said, not believing what I was going to say.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come? I mean, why bother coming to get me. I mean, I have emotional breakdowns every once in a while. Why come now?" I asked. He lifted up my chin with his hands, which were very soft I might add, and made me look in his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Because I care about you." he said.

"You care about me?" I repeated.

"No. Let me rephrase that. Because I love you." he said. My heart raced as he leaned forwards. I closed my eyes, and soon I felt his warm lips on mine.

**Yep, my heart is racing fast to know. I was waiting for this to happen. Hehe, I love how they forgot about Cotton. Hehe.**

**Anyway, sorry for the short chapter, I decided that this was a great place to end. But to make it up for you all, I'm going to try and finished the next chapter.**

**Please review, and tell your friends. Also, if you want, can you tell me who you think Isabelle's real father, mother, or both are. I already know who it is, but I want to see who ya'll think it is. Maybe it's a new character. Ya never know.**


	7. Jones & Kisses

**A/N: Hey mates! Yep, I'm as excited as you are that Jack and Isabelle finally have some time alone. Oh, wait, Cotton's there. But he doesn't talk, out load. P.S There is some kissing in here. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters nor the plot, but Isabelle, some characters, and my own semi-plot is mine.**

**Isabelle's POV**

His lips were so soft, and so warm, and mmmmm. The kiss was so passionate, so loving, but yet rough and wild. I could taste the faint taste of rum, but that didn't bother me anymore. I was kissing Captain Jack Sparrow.

He put his hand in my hair, and pulled me closer, while I tangled mine in his treads. His tongue slowly asked for permission to enter my mouth, and I let it.

"_Missy, sorry to disrupt your. . . Party, but I can hear the others coming back." _Cotton said in my head, and I realized that he was watching us. I also realized that the other _were_ coming.

I pulled back unwillingly. Jack took of his hand from my hair, and placed it on my laps. Cotton was staring at us.

I started to blush madly. There was an awkward silence between the three of us.

**Jack's POV**

_Why'd she have to pull back? Why? _I cried in my head. Fast footsteps answered my question. Dear William. She didn't want him to see because he would be mad.

"Isabelle." Will ran to her, and hugged her tightly. I felt some feeling rise up in my stomach. What was it?

"Are you alright?" he asked her. _Get your hand off my girl._

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." she said to him, looking at me. _She's fine because of me, you stupid wrench._

"Good. Who cares about what that stupid woman said anyways? You're a Swann, and you'll always be one." Will told her, and finally took his arms away. She laughed.

"I hope you're right Will." she told him.

"Capt'n, what now?" Gibbs asked me while everyone gathered into the boats. I rose, and walked over to the second rowboat.

"To the _Pearl_, Master Gibbs." I said.

"And after?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Where else? The _Flying Dutchman_." I said. He nodded, and went off to where Isabelle, Will, and those two others were. Cotton started to row the boat.

_Why couldn't Tia let them stay longer? Give them some bloody rum? And why could've Cotton fall down and get eaten by an alligator. No offence to him, but then Isabelle and I would be alone. _

Another feeling rose up, but this one was warm, and gushy. _Captain Jack Sparrow does not have feeling like this. Right?_ I thought. _God, I was too confused. I didn't know what to do. Why'd Isabelle ever have to come into my life? Why couldn't she have been ugly, or mean, or why couldn't she have hated me? Then I bloody won't be feeling this way. _

_I've liked woman before. Woman in Tortuga. The ones with those tight dresses, and those that wanted to go into my cabin, but she was different. She was showing off what she had, and she doesn't want to go into my cabins. And for once, I couldn't care less. I loved her for not her body, for not her wantings, but for herself._

I looked at her, but all I could see was her back, and William's arm around it. I knew he was in love with Elizabeth, but I couldn't help but get angry. Why couldn't she be in this boat? With me?

"CAPTAIN!" Marty yelled.

"No need to yell, Marty. I've got perfectly good ears." I said, and he looked at bit mad.

"_Sorry_ Captain. We've arrived in the _Black Pearl_, and you're the only one still on the rowboats." he said, and I realized it was true. I was sitting in the rowboat thinking while everybody else was on the deck of the _Pearl_, looking down at me.

**Isabelle's POV**

"Well, it's is rather comfortable here. But if you are so wanting for me to go up there, I shall." Jack said with a sigh. They all started at him as if he has gone mad. Well, he was.

Jack climbed on board, and everybody looked at him.

"Back to work ye stupid dogs! Off to the _Flying Dutchman_!" Jack yelled, and everybody scurried off except Will and I. We just looked at him.

"Yes? May I be off help to you?" he asked us. Will shook his head, and left us.

"You're unbelievable." I said, utterly confused.

"I am flattered." he said, and I smiled. I turned to the railing.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked him, now more serious.

"We're going to the _Flying Dutchman_, and then we'll send Will over to find the key." Jack said.

"Why Will? Can't I go?" I said, but he immediately cut me off.

"NO!" he yelled, and some of the crew looked at him.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" I said, now starting to worry.

"No, there's just some men on board that might fancy themselves some womanly flesh."

"Beg pardon?" I asked disgusted.

"They're pirates, and they don't know what to do with women. When they see one, they only think of one thing." he said, and I got angry.

"So is that how you think of me?" I asked him madly, and started to march off. He followed me.

"No! Isabelle!" he yelled, but I walked on until I reached my cabin. I shut the door, and locked it. I forgot he was the Captain of the ship.

Outside, I heard his keys jingled as he placed the key to my room in place. I heard it turn, but I didn't move as he walked in. The ceiling seemed very interesting right now.

"Isabelle, I didn't mean it that way. I meant those pirates. The ones on the _Flying Dutchman_." he said. I looked out the small window I had in my room.

"But you said all pirates." I said harshly.

"All pirates but me." he said, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Hard to believe." I told him. He grabbed me by the waist, and spun my around.

"I used to, alright? It wasn't my best thing in life like it is to some men, but I used to think like that." he said, and I tried to pull away. His grip was too strong.

"But then I meet you, and now you're all that I can think of. Not you in my bed, not you in tight dresses, but you, and how you're so real and so . . . Beautiful without lifting a finger." he said, and I stopped resisting. Nobody had ever said something like that to me before.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked, though I was already hypnotized by his eyes.

"By this." he said, and kissed me again. Hard to believe, but this kiss was better than the first. We were alone. And I'm pretty sure it was a long way to the _Flying Dutchman_.

My fingers went once again to his hair, getting tangled easily. His hands were in different places. One was wrapped around my waist, and the other was wrapped around the back of neck, both of which pulled me closer to him.

Our bodies were close to each other, as close as possible, and it felt so. . . Right. So, nice. I've kissed men before, but never like this. This was special.

His tongue licked my bottom lip. I let it pass. Soon, his tongue was exploring my mouth. I was falling for a pirate. A bloody pirate, and not just for the extremely amazing kisses, but for him. He was kind, he was sweet, and he would never let anything hurt me.

His top hand started to intertwine with my hair, messing it up, but I didn't care. It was amazing.

"Captain!" a faint voice called. I broke away slowly. Jack sighed.

"Captain!" the voice grew nearer.

"_Isabelle, do you know where the Captain is?"_ Cotton asked.

_How am I bloody supposed to answer if you're not around me? _I asked myself.

"_I can hear you when you want me to."_ he told me.

_Oh, well, I don't know where Jack is. Sorry. _I said, and trying not to think about him.

"Captain!" the voice said. It was Mister Gibbs, and he was right next to our door.

"Hide." Jack whispered to me. I nodded, and went under my bed.

Mister Gibbs opened the door.

"Captain, there you are. What are you doing in Miss Isabelle's room?" he asked.

"She bloody well stole something from me." Jack answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Did you find it?" Mister Gibbs asked.

"Nope. She keeps it with her the whole time." Jack answered.

"I can help you find it." Gibbs proposed.

"She can have it." Jack said, and walked out from the room. Mister Gibbs followed him. I got out from under the bed. _I wonder what I stole._

I walked out from the room. It was pouring, and I got soaked as soon as I walked onto the deck.

"Terrible storm, eh Missy?" Ragetti said as I walked out.

"Yes it is." I said, and walked on where Will, Jack and Mister Gibbs were.

I looked out the railing, and saw a ship, cut in half.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much." Will said. I nodded. "Neither do you, do not underestimate her." Jack said, and I giggled. Jack elbowed Gibbs in the hip. "Musta run afoul of the reef." Mister Gibbs said. Jack turned to Will "So what's your plan then?" he asked. "I row over; search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will said. "And if there are crewmen?" Jack asked. "I cut down anyone in my path." Will added. Jack considered it. "I like it. Simple, easy to remember." Jack finally said. Will turned to go onto the boat. I ran to him.

"Will, you don't have to go." I said.

"It's for Elizabeth." he answered.

"Yes, it's for Elizabeth." Jack repeated.

"Well, be careful." I said to Will, and hugged him. He hugged me.

"Aren't I always." he asked.

'No." I said simply. I let go off him.

"Don't follow me." he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"I would. But they won't let me." I said, nodding over to Mister Gibbs and Jack.

"You can be sure of that mate." Jack said to him. I glared at him.

"I better be off." Will said, and started to head down into the rowboat.

"Your chariot awaits you, sire!" Ragetti called, snickering with Pintel. "Oi! If you do happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life." Jack yelled from the railings. Will nodded in the rowboat. "Bon voyage!" Ragetti yelled as Will rowed through the rough sea. "Douse the lamps." Jack ordered, and everybody went to douse the lamps. I looked at Will rowing the small boat over the huge waves, and I prayed that he'll be ok.

I was cleaning the _Black Pearl_ when I hear Jack gasp. I turned around, and soon realized that the crew was being taking in control by. . . Some kind of pirates. They were deformed, and looked as though they were parts of the reefs and corals.

A pirates that looked like a hammerhead grabbed my by the waist, and pressed a sword under my neck. If I moved, I'd be dead.

"Good girl you are." he said.

"I wonder if you're as good in bed?" he asked. Jack was right.

"How about we never find out." I said, and he chuckled.

"We've got to fix that attitude of yours." he said.

I turned my attention to Jack, and gasped. He was talking to a man that's head was an octopus. One of his hands was a claw, and the other was normal. His two feet were different also, one being normal, the other as a crab.

"That's our captain, Davy Jones." the pirate holding me whispered.

"Oh." I whimpered.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Davy Jones said to Jack. "Technically I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack said, pointing out a point. "Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jones said, and the pirates started to laugh. "You've got my payment. One soul to serve on your ship...he's already over there." Jack said, referring to Will.

"No." I whispered. I would've gone to Jack as if not for the sword under my neck.

"One soul is not equal to another." Jones said. "Aha, so we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Jack said. Jones did a "pop" noise. "Price?" he asked. "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked. "One hundred souls, three days." Jones said. Three days to get one hundred souls? Bugger. "You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right off." Jack offered. "I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go!" Jones said.

"No." I whispered once more. "Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four, maybe three and a half? And did I mention, he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half a cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Eh?" Jack said, walking in circles around Jones. For a moment, Jones's face was full of pain, as in he was sad about something. "I keep the boy, ninety-nine souls. But I wonder, Sparrow. Can you live with this? Can you condemn an an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?" Jones asked, and Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Yep, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, er, ink?" Jack said, and Jones grabbed Jack's hand. The hand with the black spot. "Ah!" Jack groaned, relieved. I looked and saw that the black spot was gone. "Three days." Jones said, and walked away. The pirates let go of the crew, and walked away with him.

"Can't wait to see you again." one of the pirates said to me.

"Mmm. I know." I said sarcastically. He winked.

They were gone. The whole crew was looking scared and frightened. Jack walked up to Mister Gibbs.

""Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual." Jack said. "And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?" Mister Gibbs asked. "Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be." Jack said, and Mister Gibbs smiled. "Ah, Tortuga." he said. Jack nodded. "Tortuga." he agreed.

"Tortuga." I moaned.

**So, please review and tell your friends. Same as before, please tell me as who you think Isabelle's real parents are!**

**Isarow FOREVER! WOO WOO! (Isabelle + Jack = Isarow)**


	8. Tortuga, Again

**A/N: Hello mates! Here is the next chapter, chapter 8. I hope ya'll will all enjoy it. I loved all of your review and am grateful for them, and hope you'll continued with them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the original characters nor the original plot, but I do own Isabelle, Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

**Please review and tell your friends.**

We were in Tortuga near the next day. Unfortunately.

The crew apart from Jack, Mister Gibbs, and I, were off drinking rum, off playing around with women. Ah, the life of a pirate.

"Here luv. Drink slowly, and you've only got one." Jack told me, handing me a rum.

"Don't worry. I won't drink as much. I learned my lesson." I said, and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to Mister Gibbs, who was sitting at a table, looking for sailors. Jack sat near me, and opened up his compass. His stupid not-working compass.

I took a sip of my rum. The burning feeling went down my throat, but it tasted much better than it used to.

"Alright Miss. Keep your eyes open for any willing sailors." Mister Gibbs said, and I nodded.

"Aye." I agreed. Minutes later, a older sailor walked up to the table.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" Mister Gibbs asked him.

"Truth be told, I've never sailed a day in my life. I figure I ought to get out and see the world while I'm still young." he said. _Young? You're a little to late. _I mentally said.

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next?" Mister Gibbs asked, and while the first man sighed the roster, another man walked up.

"My wife ran off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an rat's ass if I live or die." he said. I nodded. Perfect for the _Flying Dutchman._

"Perfect. N-" Mister Gibbs started, but the man stopped him.

"Oh, you've got a woman on board." he said, leaning towards me. I scowled at his breath.

"Hello there." he said.

"Pleasure." I said, coughing. He came closer.

"How about we get to know each other better?" he asked. I scooted back.

"Hah, um." I said, stick of what to say. I was creped out. The man looked up, and suddenly rejected from me.

"Sorry Miss." he said, and went back to Mister Gibbs. I looked back at Jack, and saw that he was glaring at the man. Then he realized that I was looking at him, and he went back to shacking his compass. I went to him. He opened his compass, and it was spinning around. It started to slow down, and was pointing on my direction. He shut it.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" I asked him.

"It works perfectly fine." he said.

"Well, why doesn't it point to North?" I asked him.

"Ah, it doesn't point to North, darling, it points to the thing you want the most." he said, and I blushed.

"I knew that." I said.

"What happens if you want two things?" I asked him.

"There is only one thing in the world that you want the most. Here." he said, and gave me the compass. I shock it, and opened it. It didn't stop spinning.

"As I said, it's broken." I told him.

"That's what happens when you don't know what you want." he said.

"I know what I want!" I yelled. _No, I didn't._

"My names Charles Hamper." a man's voice said to Mister Gibbs. I knew that name.

"Charles!" I yelled.

"Isabelle?" he asked.

"Jack!" Jack yelled. I looked at him. He smiled. I melted.

"Oh God, Isabelle! I haven't seen you in such a while." he said, and I ran to him.

"Why are you in Tortuga?" I asked him, hugging him tightly.

"Nothing." he said.

"Tell me." I said, letting go of him, but still holding his shoulders. He looked down.

"After you left, I went to Lord Beckett, and maybe yelled at him a little. He sent me down to the brig, but I escaped. Now I'm here in Tortuga, drinking my guts out." he said.

"Oh God no. Why'd you do that?" I cried to him. _He was- is in deep trouble for my being. Me? I can't let that happen! _

"You were such a great friend. I knew you'd do the same." he said. I shook my head.

"You could've died!" I yelled at him, tears escaping my eyes. He took my in his arms.

"It would've been worth it." he said.

"Don't go with us. This crew isn't meant for you." I said, trying to warn him without telling him too much about the _Flying Dutchman._

"No Isabelle. I want to be with you the rest of my life. Not as a lover, but as a friend. I can't let you get into any more trouble." Charles said, and I shook my head.

"Charles-" I started.

"He's perfect." Jack said, interrupting me.

"Sign the roster Master Hamper." Mister Gibbs said, and Charles said as he was told.

"Jack!" I sighed.

"Luv?" he said.

"How could you?" I said.

"We need all the people we can get." Jack said.

"_You _need all the people you can get." I told him.

"You need the compass to free yourself, Elizabeth, and Will. And maybe you can free dear _Charles_ too." he said. I looked at him, speechless. I sat back down next to Gibbs.

"I'll see you on the ship Charles." I said, and he kissed my hand and left.

"Next?" Mister Gibbs asked. Another man came forward.

"Me got one arm and a bum leg." he said. I didn't look at his arm.

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next?" Mister Gibbs said as the man signed the paper. The next man came.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever." he said to us. I nodded.

"Sooner than you think. Sign the paper than you'll be on your way to your dream." I told him, and he nodded.

"Thanks very much." he said. I could hear Jack talking to himself. I was mad at him. _How could he let Charles come on this trip. How?_ I asked.

"How are we going?" Jack asked us. "Including those five? That gives us...five." Mister Gibbs said, and turned to the next applicant.

"And what's your story?" he asked. I turned to the applicant, and he seemed somewhat familiar.

"My story. It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." the man said.

"Oh Lord." I whispered.

_Oh My God. _I said, hoping that Cotton would hear me.

"_What's that Missy?"_ he asked.

_The Commodore is here. _I yelped.

"Commodore?" Mister Gibbs asked.

"No, not any more! Weren't you listening? I nearly had you all off Tripoli." from the corner of my eye I saw Jack taking a leaf and hiding behind it. I wanted to get away too. Norrington has always hated me.

"I would have, if not for that hurricane!" he continued.

"Lord, you didn't try to sail through it?" Mister Gibbs said. "So, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice?" he yelled, and tipped the table over, along with Gibbs and I. I shrieked.

"So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you now?" he said, and pointed his pistol at Jack who was trying to hide behind a leaf.

"You're hired." Jack said, and straightened up from the leaf.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Norrington said, and nearly shot Jack. Two of the sailors ran up to him, and tackled him. "Easy sailor!" one of them yelled. "That's our captain you're threatening!" the other yelled. Suddenly, chaos broke out. I picked myself up, and Jack walked up to us.

"Time to go!" Jack said. "Aye." Mister Gibbs said.

_Round up everybody Cotton. Time to go. _I told Cotton.

"_Aye Missy."_ he said, and went to round up everybody. We begin to exit out, while Jack tried on new hats.

"No, not that one. What happened to your old hat?" I asked Jack forgetting about Charles.

"It is somewhere in the sea." he said, and walked off.

"In the sea- what?" I asked and looked at Mister Gibbs. He shrugged.

We where about to board the ship when a young man came to us.

"Captain Sparrow!" he called. "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack yelled to him, not bothering to look. "I've come to find the man I love." the man said, and we looked around.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and one love is the sea." Jack said, and motioned for Gibbs to kick him out.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." he said. _William Turner? _

"Elizabeth." Jack and I said in tandem. I ran to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh God Elizabeth. I thought I'll never see you." I said.

"I know." she quietly said, and let me go.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?" she asked Jack. He smiled.

"I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew." Jack told her. _Nothing to do with you? _I mentally yelled at him, but kept my mouth shut.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked.

"Believe it or not." I said quietly. "Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman." a man said. I turned and saw Norrington. He threw up. "You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked. "You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax." Norrington said to him. "You smell funny." Jack answered. I chuckled.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will." Elizabeth said. "I know...are you certain? Is that really what you want most?" Jack asked her. "Of course." Elizabeth answered. "Because I would think you would want to find a way to save Will most." Jack questioned, and I nodded, knowing what Jack was doing. "And you would have a way of doing that." Elizabeth asked him. "Well, there is a chest…" Jack started. "Oh, dear!" Norrington interrupted. I glared at him, and he threw up again. That's what happens when you have to much rum. "A chest of unknown size and origin." Jack told her.

"What contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel said, carrying a barrel of rum with Ragetti. Ragetti made a motion like he's pulling out his heart and it's thumping. "And whoever possesses this chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack continued saying. I nodded, believing him. "You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked. "How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked Jack, and Norrington rolled his eyes. "With this. My compass. Is unique." Jack said, and took out his compass. "Unique here having the meaning of broken!" Norrington said, and threw up once more. Gross. "True enough. This compass does not point north." Jack said.

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth asked the same question I asked before. "It points to the thing you want most in this world." Jack told her. She looked at me, and I nodded.

"He's telling the truth. "Every word. And the thing you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?" Jack asked, and gave her the compass.

"To save Will." she said. "By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack said, and quickly stepped away. Elizabeth opened the compass, and it pointed to a direction. Jack looked at the direction that it was pointing to.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called. "Captain?" Mister Gibbs asked. "We have our heading!" Jack said. "Finally! Cast off those lines! Weigh anchor and prow that canvas!" Mister Gibbs yelled to the crew. "Miss Swann." Jack said, and motioned for Elizabeth to go onto the ship. She lifted her head, and walked on. Jack takes my hand, and we walk onto the ship, parting once we reach the deck. From afar I can hear Pintel talking to Norrington. "Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" he said, handing Norrington a goat. Ragetti and I snickered. _Maybe they aren't so bad. _I thought.

They walked up to me.

"Would you like us to decorate the former Commodore's hammock with snakes." Pintel asked me.

"Would I ever?" I said, smiling.

That night we heard some girl-like screams, and it wasn't Elizabeth nor I.

**Hehe, I've tooken a liking to Pintel and Ragetti (not like as I like Jack, ew, but normally as their really cool) so I think so should Isabelle. **

**Anyway, please review, and tell me how you liked/ dislike it.**

**P.S. Did any of you guys watch Miss. U.S.A last night and see the following last names: Sparrow from IL., Turner from both Connecticut and SD., and Swann from the District of Columbia. Odd right. I was hoping for a Barbossa.**


	9. Snakes

**A/N: Hey guys! This is a short chapter, I know, but I love Pintel and Ragetti, so I decided to show what happened last night. (Not like that, gross.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the original character nor the original plot, but I do own Isabelle, Charles, and my semi-plot.**

**Enjoy. . .**

It was morning. I woke up lying next to mast with Ragetti on my left side and Pintel on my right. Suddenly, I started to laugh. They woke up.

"Oi Poppet! What cha be laughin' about?" Pintel asked me, though not harshly.

"About yesterday, Sir Pintel." I said through my giggles. Ragetti started to laugh along with me.

"That was funny as so." Ragetti agreed.

_It was near midnight. Ragetti, Pintel and I had crept out of the ship, and took a bucket load of harmless garden snakes from the fields. We were now back on the ship._

"_You do it first!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti. He shook his head._

"_No, you do it first!" Ragetti yelled back. _

"_No, you do it first!" Pintel argued. I rolled my eyes._

"_Boys, how about you watch the master do her work?" I said, and they stopped arguing and stared at me. I smiled, and dipped my hand in the bucket. The snakes at once started to hiss, and the one that I grabbed bit me._

"_Ow." I groaned, but I didn't let him go. I walked up to Norrigton's hammock, and place the snake next to his face. It curled up right next to his ponytail._

"_See. Simple." I said, and tore of a piece of cloth to wrap my hand up with. I was bleeding, but the pain was already easing out._

_Pintel walked up to the bucket, and cautiously picked a snake up._

"_Ow!" he screamed, and dropped the snake. His arm started to bleed mildly._

"_Shut it! Do you want him to wake up and see that we did this?" I asked, and looked around. Good thing that the rest of the crew was out drunk. Pintel shook his head, and picked the snake up once more. He put near the snake I had placed. _

_We went on like this for a few minutes, until his whole hammock was covered with slithering snakes. Ragetti was lucky, and was only bit once, while Pintel and I were bit numerous time. But it was all worth it._

"_Come on. We need to get away from the crime scene." I said, motioning to the room. The followed me out._

_Once we were on the deck, I stopped whispering._

"_Can't wait until he walks up." I said loudly._

"_How 'ill we know?" Ragetti asked._

"_Oh, you'll know." I said chuckling, remembering the other time I did this. The both nodded, confused. They'll get it soon enough. I though. We sat down next to the mast._

"_Rum?" Pintel asked, handing me a open bottle of rum. I only drank half of mine from Tortuga, so I grabbed, not caring if others have drunk it. The bitter taste filled my mouth, but it was good. I handing it back to Pintel, and he took a large gulp from it._

"_So, tell me about your lives. How'd you ever get in Barbossa's crew?" I asked them, while Pintel handed Ragetti the rum._

"_Ah, long story short, we started as any norma' crew. From Tortuga. 'E found us there, and we've sailed with 'im eve' since." Pintel said._

"_Ah, that is until now." I said, and they smiled. Ragetti handed me the rum._

"_Same with you Ragetti?" I asked, taking a sip._

"_Aye Missy." Ragetti answered._

"_How about you, Poppet?" Pintel asked._

"_Oh, plain story. Governor's daughter, off to find her sister, get caught in the act of piracy, learning secret my family has been keeping from me, all that crap." I said to them, and took a gulp of rum._

"_Don't hog the rum!" Pintel yelled, and I smiled. I drank the rest of it._

"_Opps, sorry." I smirked. Pintel glared at me. Suddenly, we heard a blood-curling scream. A woman's scream._

"_The former Commodore just woke up." I informed them. The looked at me, and a nodded._

"_Sad, isn't it?" I said. They nodded._

"_Well, I'm off to bed." I said, and laid my head on Regetti's shoulder. Soon, I feel asleep._

A soft wind breezed by.

"We better get going before-" I said, getting up. I turned around, and walked face to face to James.

"Before what, Isabelle?" he said, and picked up one of the garden snakes.

"Oh look! You got over you fear of snakes! Now, excuse me, I need to do some business." I exclaimed, and tried to walk away. I heard him drop the snake, and pull out his sword. I sighed.

"James, though I am I girl, I don't fight like one. Put it away." I said, turning around. His sword was pointed at me.

"You and your friends caused me a terrible night's sleep." he said angrily.

"I didn't do it." I said to him.

"Of course. You wouldn't be so stupid enough to do the same thing twice." he said sarcastically. I nodded.

"Exactly." I agreed. He was dumb-stuck for a moment, but slowly pulled his sword near my throat.

"I should just kill you now." he said.

"Ah, but then you lose all hope with getting your sweetheart Elizabeth. She'll never love you if you kill her one and only sister." I said, pointing the fact out.

"I'll say that one of them did it." he said, bringing the sword closer to my neck. I heard some footsteps behind Norrington. Familiar footsteps.

"Oi! I'll have no fighting on my ship! Might damage some of the precious designs it holds!" the man said. Norrington jumped, and I moved quickly so that the sword didn't cut my head off.

"Miss. Swann deserves it! She covered my hammock in snakes." he yelled, pointed to me. Jack cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, did she?" he asked.

"I did not such a thing." I said to Jack, unable to look him in the eyes.

"She is lying." Norrington yelled at me.

"I doubt she is. Go back to your station Mr. Norrington, or it'll be your head we cut off!" Jack ordered, and Norrington did as he was told, giving me a glare. I smiled at him. Jack came up to me.

"You're great at lying." he whispered in my ear. I shivered as the near presence of him had my heart flying.

"Who was to say I was lying. Might have been telling the truth." I said.

"Are you now? What are those bandages on your hands for?" he asked. I mentally smacked my head. Forgot about those.

"Nothing." I said, as he began unwrapping the cloth. Multiple snake bits covered my right hand.

"Good thing he didn't point these out, for then I would have to cut your head off." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Who was to say I wouldn't?" he mocked me, and left to wake the rest of the crew up. I walked back to Pintel and Ragetti.

"Do you always get away with stuff?" Ragetti asked.

"Charm boys. It's always charm." I said, and smiled as I looked at Jack falling down the stairs. A little too much rum, perhaps?

**I know it's short, but I felt as though this would be a fun little chapter to write. I don't know if I should now write the next chapter, or write this other Isarow thing as of which I put my I-Pod on shuffle, and I write a little story about them that the song is telling about.**

**Anywho, tell me how much you liked/disliked this chapter. Are you liking how Isabelle interacts with Pintel and Ragetti, or should I make her leave them alone. Also, please tell me which actress, model, or even friend you see as Isabelle. I want to know how other people see her as. Last thing, please review! They mean so much to me!**


	10. The Danger of Railings

**A/N: Maybe the shortest chapter ever invented. I just wanted to leave you guys off in a small cliff hanger until my next update. I'm so nice.**

**DISCLAIMER:** _**Don't **_**own any of the original character nor plot, just Isabelle, Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

I sat on the railing with my feet dangling into the open sea, still thinking about Norrington. _What a idiot. He wanted to kill me. I'll show him soon enough._ I thought. The thought of him made my nails dig into the wood. _Who did he bloody think he was? Errgg! I hate him!_

"_Who do you think who is, Missy?" _Cotton's voice entered my mind.

_Who else? Norrington. _I told him.

"_Ah yes. He never does anything but sit around and drink his rum. Puts a scowl on my face every time I see him." _Cotton said. I chuckled.

_Imagine living near him for 17 years. _

"_Oh that would be hard." _he admitted.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" A voice said behind me. I let of the railing, and fell into the ocean.

The ocean wasn't calm as it was most days. It was cold, rough, and of course, salty. I knew how to swim, I didn't lie about that, but these waves where only made for the master swimmers. I tried to swim to the boat, but got pulled down in a big wave. _Damn._

I heard a small splash in the water, and started to panic. _What if it's a shark. Oh God. Oh my God. _I thought. What I didn't realize was the huge wave coming down on me. I had just enough time to take a short breath.

Underwater, the sea wasn't much brighter. As much as I tried to pull myself upward, I couldn't. The last thing I saw was a pretty yellow fish. Then I blackened out.

**Hehe, I love you too.**


	11. Death at Hand

**A/N: Hello my fellow Fanfiction-ers and Wattpad-ers. Before I go on explained boring stuff, I want to tell you that I added more to the previous chapter of The Swann and her Sparrow. So if you haven't read that yet, GO AND READ IT! No pressure.**

**Ok, so on Wednesday, I'm going to New York, and maybe Canada to visit my Grandpa, but they don't have wi-fi, so I won't be able to write. Sorry, please forgive me. But once I come back, I'll try to write as soon as possible. I promise.**

**Enough about me, on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own none of the original characters nor the plot but I do own Isabelle and Charles.**

**Review! **

**RE-READ PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**Jack's POV**

I was steering the helm when I saw Isabelle sitting on the helm. _Is she that stupid? _I thought.

"Mr. Gibbs, take the helm." I ordered.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs said, and I walked over to Isabelle, moving past the know drunken Norrington, and past those two pirates. What's their names?

I stood before Isabelle for a minutes. Without even seeing her face she was beautiful. I could see her grip on the railing tighten as if she was mad about something.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" I asked her. She was startled, and loosened her grip, which met that she fell into the ocean.

I didn't wait to take of my effects or anything, I jumped in after her.

The water was rough, for a storm was being made. _Had to pick this day to fall into the ocean, did you Isabelle? _I asked her.

She was nowhere to be found, and I panicked. _Don't panic Jackie. It'll make you sink faster. _I though as a wave pushed me to a side. My eyes scanned the ocean, and I finally found her laying on the ocean floor. _Oh no._ I whined, and swan as fast as I could to her.

Her hair was flowing with the waves, and she seemed not the be breathing. I picked her up, and saw that she was less heavier than Elizabeth. She needs to eat more. _If she is alive. _A voice said in my head, but I told it to shut it. I reached the surface of the water, and gasped for air, but unfortunatly, Isabelle didn't.

I climbed the rope, and handed Isabelle to Ragetti and Pintel, who were waiting on the deck. I was about to climb on when another wave knocked me down.

I wasn't far away from the _Black Pearl_, but with the horrible sea, it took all my effort. I finally grabbed onto the rope, and Gibbs helped me up. I didn't thank him or anything, I ran to Isabelle who was lying on the floor lifeless. Everybody was looking at her. _She surely does leave a great impact on people. Even Norrington was looking sad. _Elizabeth was crouching near her, and as was _Charles._ That man near Isabelle just made my blood boil inside.

I pushed Charles aside and knelt beside her. Elizabeth was crying deeply.

"Isabelle! Please wake up! Please!" she sobbed. I wasn't far from crying myself.

"You've got no right to push me." that whelp Charles said to me, and pushed me away from her.

"Boy, don't start." I said to him, getting up.

"Don't think you're the only man here that cares for her. Look at all of them. They all want kneel down near her, and pray that she'll wake up. You can't stop them from that!" he yelled at me. I stepped closer to him.

"Look here. She is mine. Understand?" I whisper in his ear.

"She'll never be yours. You're a pirate. A drunken vile pirate. She was raised with better class to go and mingle with pirates." Charles spit back viciously. He pulled out his sword, and I pulled out mine.

"You're going down Sparrow." he said, and we pressed our swords together.

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up to the clinging of swords.

"What is going on?" I choked out. My throat hurt so badly. Elizabeth wiped away her tears, speechless.

"You're alive." she said, and I was confused.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, but then I remembered. She hugged me tight.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. You already said that." I said, but hugged her back. I opened one of my eyes, and saw Jack and Charles fighting.

"Oi!" I yelled, and broke apart from Elizabeth. They didn't stop. I ran up to them.

"What the hell are you fighting for?" I yelled, and ran in the middle between them, one hand on Jack's chest, and the other on Charles. They were both breathing hard, and both were wet for it was raining. Pouring was more like it.

"Isabelle?" Charles breathed out.

"Yes. It is me actually. Sorry if that's a bother to you." I said to him.

"No. No no no." he said, and hugged me.

"I thought you'd. . . you'd be dead." he said.

"Isn't that what they all say?" I asked, but hug him back.

"Thank God. I wouldn't be able to survive without you here." he said, and I laughed. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. Jack was standing with his arms spread about.

"I fell as though I need too, for I just saved your little hide from dieing." he said, and I looked at him.

"It was you that saved me?" I asked.

"Now, why are you acting so surprised?" he asked. I blinked back a tear, and ran into his arms. He held me tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I cried out.

"Your welcome." he said. How I wanted to kiss him. I just couldn't. Not with Elizabeth near us. She'd tell Will, and then he'd make me leave. Away from Jack.

I came him one last hug, and let go.

"Now, what were we fighting about?" I asked them, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nothing luv." Jack said, and smiled smugly. I was confused, but didn't ask. Jack walked up to the helm, and started to steer us back to some sunlight.

"Glad you're safe Poppet." Pintel said, walking up to me with Ragetti.

"Oh to bad. If I'd die, than I would be able to haunt the rest of your hair of your back." I said, and flashed a smile. He chuckled, and walked to mop the deck.

"Miss. Isabelle, pleasure to see your all safe and sound." Mister Gibbs said, and I smiled once more.

"Thank you. I'm please to. All to Jack." I said.

"You know, he'd only do such a thing to somebody who he cares about. Entirely." Mister Gibbs said, making me blush. He saw the blush, and walked away chuckling. Then Norrington walked up.

"Miss. Swann." he said.

"James." I said strictly.

"It's nice to see you safe." he said stiffly. I laughed.

"We both know that you'd love to see me on the ocean's floor, with fish nibbling on my carcass. No need to sugar-coat it." I said, and he did a brisk laugh.

"No, you're wrong. As much I hate you, I wouldn't want to wish death upon your door." he said, and I nodded, not believing him. He walked away. I turned to the railing, careful not to fall off this time.

"Oh Isabelle. Father would kill me if he saw that I let you fall into the oc-" Elizabeth said, stopping short. It reminded me of my family troubles.

"What Elizabeth?" I asked sharply.

"I'm really sorry to tell this, but you're not part of the Swann family." she chocked out.

"No really?" I asked. She saw that I knew that she was keeping a secret from me all this time.

"I didn't know, I swear. Father, well, my father just told me when he tried to send me back to England. I didn't know. I would've told you." she cried. I nodded, believing her.

"I just can't believe it. How could he have not told me. Or why couldn't my parent find me?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I know. But then, you would've never meet me, nor Will, nor Jack, or anybody." she pointed out.

"I know Elizabeth, I just wanted to know. I want to know who they are. Who are my real parents?" I cried.

"Isabelle, I know. I wish I could help you." she said, and walked away.

"Less likely." I murmured, and looked at the sky, which was clearing up.

"Beckett?" Mister Gibbs asked after Elizabeth showed him the letters that Beckett showed us.

"Blah." Jack groaned. "Yes, they're signed. Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company." Elizabeth read from the letter. "Will was working for Beckett and never said a word. Beckett wants the compass...only one reason for that." Mister Gibbs pointed out. "Of course. He wants the chest." Jack said. "Yes, he did say something about a chest." Elizabeth agreed. "If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Mister Gibbs said. "A truly discomforting notion, luvs." Jack told us, and I couldn't help but get jealous. "And bad, bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails! Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs ordered. I went down to get some rum from the cellar.

The crew was everywhere, running up and down.

"_We've heading near Isla Cruces." _Cotton informed me.

_Thanks. _I said, getting a bottle of rum.

_Cotton. Why can I hear you? _I asked, opening the bottle.

"_Ah, thought you'd ask that one day. Your mother, she was a. . . mind reader of some sort. She became good friends with me, and well. . . We got this connection. She could hear me, I could hear her. Then she left. Disappeared. Nobody ever heard from her again." _Cotton told me.

_She's missing? _I cried. I took a sip from the rum, and headed upstairs.

"_Sorry Missy. She is. Unknown if she's died. Nobody ever found out." _he said. I took a deep sigh.

_I guess I'll never met her._ I said, and climbed on deck.

"_Sorry. We'd you get that rum?" _he asked, clearly seeing the rum, but I was focused on a more serious matter than rum. Jack and Elizabeth were standing near each other. Right in each others faces. Elizabeth was about to kiss him, but he pulled back. I saw her say something.

"Shame isn't it? And he seemed like such a good man." Charles said behind me. I jumped.

"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I know how you look at him, but he's no good for you." he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, but inside I was hurt. Elizabeth, my sis- my partly sister, was about to kiss the man I loved. A least he pulled back.

"Alright then. But there are always other men in the sea." he said. _Wait. Who was he referring to? It couldn't be Norrington. Blah. Not Pintel or Ragetti. Blah. No offence boys. It couldn't be Gibb. Blah. The wonders of men._ I thought.

"So, when where you planning on telling me about the letters?" Jack asked. I looked down at my shoes.

"Look, Jack, I'm sorry. I'm not going to turn you in though, but I am going to do what it takes to get Elizabeth, Will, and Charles out of jail." I said, looking up. He looked pained.

"What?" I asked.

"Charles too?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Why?" I asked.

"Well, he-" Jack started.

"Land ho!" Mister Gibbs yelled.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you another day. Be safe on land. Even though Jones can't step foot on it, his damned crew man." he said, and right before he left, he kissed me on the forehead. How special I felt. It isn't explainable.

**So? No cliffhanger this time. Hehe. Please review and tell your friends. Also, if you have some spare time, please go and check out my friend pammywa's work. It's really good.**


	12. You're Making My Head Hurt

**A/N: Hehe, sorry for the wait. It was a busy weekend. I went to six flags on Friday, had a party on Saturday, and I also dyed my hair for the first time. I'm a redhead now! Yay! Anyway, this might be my last update until next week on Tuesday, because as you might know, I'm going to my Grandpa's.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any original characters nor the plot, but I own Isabelle, Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

"You're pulling too fast!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti. We were almost at the small island, and it was a pleasant journey, that is, until they started to fight. "You're pulling too slow! We don't want the Kraken to catch us." Ragetti yelled back, and I herd Jack whimper slightly. I moved closer to him. "I'm saving my strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Kraken, anyway. I always heard it said Kráken." Pintel told us. "What, with a long a?" Ragetti asked. "Uh huh." Pintel agreed.

"No, no, no, no, no, Kràken is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Kraken's closer to that." Ragetti argued. "Well, we're not original Scandinavians, are we? Kráken!" Pintel yelled.

"You know how I think it's pronounced?" I asked them. They looked curiously at me.

"Will you both shut it because you two are giving my the worst headache ever." I said, and they rolled their eyes. "It's a mythological creature, I can calls it what I wants!" Ragetti said, and we ended the conversation.

"How long is it to the island?" I asked, slightly complaining.

"We're right here. Open your eyes for once." Norrington said.

"Why'd we bring him?" I groaned. We pulled to the shore. "Guard the boat, mind the tide, don't touch my dirt." Jack ordered to Pintel and Ragetti. They nodded. Elizabeth opened Jack's compass, and we followed her around.

Soon she was walking around in circles, so Jack and I sat down, and Norrington just stood there.

"I'm tired and my throat hurts." I complained, laying on Jack's shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"That's what you get for falling in the ocean. And you think I'm not tired?" he asked softly. I laughed.

"Thank you Jack. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You're a hero." I said, looking at Elizabeth.

"Not more of a hero than anybody else. But you can call me your hero. Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, my hero. I like the sound of that." he said.

"Immortal?" I asked him.

"When I stab the heart of Jones, I'll take his place." he said.

"Well, what about me?" I asked him, and he stayed silent for a few minutes. Clearly, he hasn't thought about that.

"We'll find a way." he said. I nodded, snuggled closer, and closed my eyes.

I woke up when I fell on the floor.

"Sorry luv." Jack said, and I rubbed my eyes. He was standing up, and Norrington hit something in the sand. I ran up to them.

Norrington and Jack pulled out a large chest. Jack opened the chest with the shovel. Inside were millions of letters, roses, and you could hear a _Thump! Thump!_

We pulled out a smaller chest, and put our ears on it. _Thump-thump! Thump-thump!_

"It's real." Elizabeth gasped.

"Oh God. He did carve out his heart." I said.

"You actually were telling the truth." Norrington said surprised. "I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised." Jack said. "With good reason!" A man's voice behind us. I turned around, and saw Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, and ran to Will. She kissed him on the lips. I looked down. _That's disgusting. _I thought, and looked at Norrington. He had this pained expression on his face, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He truly loved her. "You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth yelled. "How did you get here?" Jack asked him. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet." Will answered, and I rolled my eyes. "Not so easy, is it?" Jack asked. "But I do owe you thanks, Jack." Will said, and Jack looked surprised. "You do?" Jack asked. "After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones," Will started. "What?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What?" Jack mocked. ". . . I was reunited with my father." Will ended. I smiled. _At least he knows his father._ "You're welcome then." Jack said, still confused.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled at Jack. "Pretty much. Time and tide." Jack said. Will stoops down next to chest and pulls out a knife I've never seen.

"What are you doing?" Jack asks. "I'm going to kill Jones." Will said. Jack pulled out his sword, and pointed it to Will. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now, if you please, the key." he said, holding his hand out. Will pulls Elizabeth's sword, and points it to Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope you're here to see it." Will said. Norrington pulled out his sword, and pointed it to Will "I can't let you do that either. So sorry." he said. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said to him. Norrington pointed his sword at Jack. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back." he said. "Ah, the dark side of ambition." Jack sighed. "Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Norrington said. All three of them began sword fighting. "Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"This is retarded!" I yelled at him. Or, them. "Guard the chest!" he yelled at us.

"No!" we both yell. We follow them as they fight father in.

"This is barbaric! This is no way for grown men to settle...oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That'll solve everything! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!" Elizabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oi!" I yelled, and ran up to them. Dodging all the swords, I start to yell.

"What is your problem! This is no way to resolve problems!" I yelled. Jack pushed me to the side while Will and Norrington continued to fight.

"Don't let Will or Norrington get the chest." he said, and kissed me on the forehead once again. He went back to Will and Norrington.

"No! Jack! Get back here!" I cried, but all he did was wave his hand.

"You. . . You _Perra! Te odio! _Damn you!" I yelled at him, but he didn't hear me. He was in the fight. I walked back to Elizabeth. "Enough! Oh! Oh! The heat!" she said, and pretended to faint.

"Oh God! Help us! Elizabeth fainted. Oh dear!" I cried. We looked at them. The three-way sword fight is still going strong.

Suddenly, we see Pintel and Ragetti running off with the chest.

"Oh no they don't." I yelled, and we ran after them.

"Hey!" I yelled, and Elizabeth and I wound up in the forest. "We got it!" Pintel yelled. They were stopped by Elizabeth, who discovered she doesn't have her sword. I looked in my sheaf, and pull out my sword, but they aren't paying attention to me. "Hello, Poppet." Pintel grinned. Then, a wheel-like thingy comes rolling by. And Jack is following it.

"Oi!" he cried. We look closely, and see that Norrington and Will are fighting on top of it.

I look at it for a few seconds, and then turn back to Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth. But no. An ax has to come flying by. We turn and see the _Flying Dutchman's _crew is following us.

"Run!" I yelled. They do as I say. We switch of sword, seeing that there is four of us, and only three swords.

"Sword!" I yelled. Ragetti passes a sword to me. I chop of the head of a hammerhead guy, and stab the heart of some weird crustacean.

"Sword!" Elizabeth yelled, and I pass her the sword, running for dear life. I almost died once today, don't need to die again.

We go on like that until we reach the shore, were we fight with Jack sorta helping. Then, that wheel-like thingy comes with Will and Norrington hanging on to it, crushing some of the crew. Everybody looks at it for a few minutes, and then we go back to fighting.

After a few moments, I hear a loud noise, and turn to see Will knocked out. Elizabeth runs to him, while we are getting surrounded by the pirates. "Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with." Jack told her, and she nodded. "We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth said.

"They want the chest." I said. Norrington grabbed the chest. "Into the boat." he ordered. "You're mad!" Elizabeth cried. "Don't wait for me." Norrington said, and before he ran off, he took my by the arm, and privately whispered.

"Tell Elizabeth I've always loved her." he said, and I nodded. He ran off, and the pirates followed him. "I say we respect his final wish!" Jack said, and climbed into the boat. He gave me his hand, and I took it. Jack pulled me in. Everybody did the same. We were rowing off to the _Black Pearl_, watching Norrington for the last time.

I snuggled into Jack's chest, and even though I hated Norrington, I couldn't but help the one tear flowing out of my eye.

Damn niceness.**So? You likey? Please review tell your friends. Tell me how ya'll think of the characters, and how I make them. Please? Anyway, happy 4th**** of July, if I'm not gonna update. Love ya!**


	13. Oars, A Kiss, and the Kraken

**A/N: Hehe, I'm back! Yay! NY was awesome and all, but I missed writing so much. This chappie is partly short, but so exciting. And have you guys realized there is like only two or three chapters left? Saddening, hmmm?**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the original stuff, just my semi-plot, and my characters.**

**Enjoy.**

**Isabelle's POV**

Elizabeth was bending over Will, who was still unconscious, while Jack, Gibbs and I were talking silently.

"What happened to the Commodore?" Mister Gibbs asked. I have gotten over the crying, all thanks to Jack. He cheered me up with Ragetti and Pintel.

_We were sailing to the Black Pearl, and I was snuggled in Jack's chest. All the sudden, the boat tipped over. More like flipped completely over. The water was freezing, but not as rough as it was before. My head bobbed up with the rest of them, and while Elizabeth was completely pissed off, Ragetti, Pintel, and I started to crack up. It made me completely forget about Norrington._ "He fell behind." Jack told Mister Gibbs, snapping me back to reality.

"He offered to stay behind." I corrected him.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief! The bright side is that you're back and made it off free and clear." he said. Jack and I nodded.

"_He offered to stay behind so all of you could get away safe. I don't know about you, but I think he was a good man." _Cotton rang in my head.

_He was. No doubt about that. _I said and sighed.

Out of nowhere, the _Flying Dutchman _surfaces alongside _Pearl_. I sequel. I've never known that she could do that. Davy Jones is standing on the deck, ready to fight.

"Lord on High, deliver us!" Mister Gibbs whispered. "I'll handle this, mate." Jack said. I then realized that he was holding a jar of dirt. The same one that Tia Dalma gave him.

"Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy…" Jack starts to yell at him, but falls down stairs.

"Oh!" we all gasp. Jack picked up the dirt from the ground, and raised it up high.

"Got it!" Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" he mocked.

"Are you mad?" I whispered, but he didn't hear me. "Enough!" Davy Jones yelled at him.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack whimpered. "Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated, though she yelled it out. "Brace the foreyard!" Will yelled on top of Elizabeth's voice. I turned and saw that he was back on her feet. I haven't realized that. I ran to the helm were Mister Gibbs was trying to steer. "She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel yelled.

"We know that! Yelling won't help!" I cried, and looked back. Sure enough, she was. Jack ran up to Mister Gibbs, pushed him off the helm, and steered violently. "Make fast!" Will yelled. Pintel ran to the railing, and patted it. "Don't let me down, show us what you've got!" he whispered. I turned back, and saw that we were faster. "She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cried. "Aye, we've got her!" Mister Gibbs said. "We're the faster?" Will asked. "Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…" Mister Gibbs started.

"...we rob her advantage." Will and I state. "Aye." Mister Gibbs agreed. I look back at her, and saw that she wasn't moving.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled, and we all cheered. Jack walked up to the deck where I was, and put his arms around me.

"He's not going to give up, is he?" I whispered to him.

"No." Jack simply said. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should stand and fight." Will walked up to us, and said to Jack. "Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack said with a smirk. A crash shook the ship and Jack's jar of dirt fell and broke on the deck below. Jack looked horrified, and ran down to it, fell on his knees as he rubbed his hands in search of something.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" he cried, but nobody paid attention. We were all at the railing, looking into the water. The sides of it were starting to bubble. "Musta hit a reef!" a man yelled "No, it's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will yelled, and pulled Elizabeth away from the rail. "What is it?" she cried as Charles pulled me away. I slapped him of, and looked at Will. "The Kraken! To arms!" Will yelled. "Load guns! Defend the mast!" Mister Gibbs ordered. "It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will cried. Everybody starts to go and get ready the cannons while Charles just stayed there.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" I asked. He looked at me.

**Jack's POV** I was looking for the thump-thump when I saw Isabelle and Charles together. A pang of jealously arouse quickly, but before I could do anything, he took her neck, and kissed her sharply. I watched. It was as I was frozen. I couldn't do anything. She pulled away, told him something, and ran into the lower floor.

I got up, and walked over to Charles.

**Isabelle's POV**

I ran downstairs right after Charles kissed me. I loved as a friend, but not as I loved Jack. What he did was wrong. And the kiss, it wasn't magical. It wasn't like Jack's. A drop of a salty tear ran down my cheek.

I decided to be strong, and walked up again, but something tentecaly caught my eye. The kraken. I ran back up. Jack was holding Charles but the shirt up against a wall, but right now I didn't care. What mattered to me was the giant tentecales coming from the water.

"Oh God." I whispered.

"Will…" Elizabeth said right next to me. "Steady...steady…" Will told everybody. I grabbed a pistol. "Will…" Elizabeth said once more as the Kraken grew higher. "Hold...hold…" he said. "I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel's voice said from the lower floor. "WILL!" Elizabeth screamed. "Fire!" Will cried, and all the cannons blasted out as well as gunshots from different pistols, including mine.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed my waist, and flipped me upside down on some man's back. I started to hit it.

"Stop!" Jack moaned, but kept on walking.

"Wait!" What are you doing?" I cried. He kept on walking. Then I realized what he was doing.

"No! Stop! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled, but everybody was interested in the Kraken.

"Jack! Don't you dare do this!" I yelled as he put me on the only remaning rowboat.

"Sorry luv." he shrugged.

"JACK!" I cried. He tied my hands onto the piece of the rowboat so my butt was on the seat, and my hands were tied behind me.

"I want to you to be safe with me." he said. I started to kick him.

"NO!" I cried. Then I heard a sword being pulled out.

"Let her stay." a man's voice said.

"Charles. Stay away." Jack moaned.

"No. Unless she's with me." Charles said.

"She'll never be yours, if that's what you fancy." Jack told him.

And how do you know? Suppose she'll choice me against you. You are a drunken vile pirate after all. How can she possibly love you?" Charles snikered. Jack stayed silent for a moment. I was still yelling out for help.

Suddenly, Charles fell on the floor. I looked up and saw that Jack had hit him with an oar.

"Jack! Get me out!" I yelled, not worried about Charles. One of the Kraken's tentacales zoomed past me

"I love you. Sorry 'bout this." Jack smiled.

"About what?" I asked a little too late. He hit me with the oar.**So, ya'll enjoy. Yeah, I'm not getting fond of Charles either. Well, maybe you do like him. I don't know. Anywho, hope you guys liked, and that you'll review and tell your friends.**


	14. Final Kiss

**A/N: This chapter was um, pretty hard to write. I'm not trying to toot my horn or anything, but it's full of emotion. I was crying. I'm not lying. Tears were flying down my cheeks as I wrote this. **

**It's most important that you listen to the music on the sideline with this chapter. If you're on fanfiction, go on you tube, and type in "Pirates of the Caribbean Hello Beastie." Click the first or second one, which ever you choose. The song gives of so much more emotion. Put on the song where I have the star, because then it'll be a little off, unless you're a very fast reader.**

**Um, this is the second to last chapter in this part of the story. I don't know what else to say. I'm just in this horrid mood.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own original stuff, just mine.**

**Enjoy~~~**

**LISTEN TO THE MUSIC **

**Jack's POV**

Isabelle was lying on the floor of the rowboat. I've untied her hands, and she was curled in a ball. I didn't want to have hit her, she was just making it so difficult.

And looking at the _Pearl_ was also difficult. She was my ship and I was leaving her for my own selfish reasons. And of course to keep Isabelle safe.

I knew she would hate me, she probably does already, but I won't be able to handle it if she died. It would've been my fault, as most of he accidents are. When Barbossa stabbed her, when she was arrested, when she fell into the water, and so many more was all my fault.

A scream came from the _Pearl. _I looked and saw one of the new sailors being thrown around by the Kraken. A feeling popped into the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't the good one when Isabelle's around me. It was horrible. I stopped rowing, and looked at the ship.

I didn't know what to do. If only Isabelle wasn't here, I might've went back, but I need to keep her safe. If she died, I'd die. But all those other people, like Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs, are my "crew." The only one I would like to be dead is Charles.

"Go back Jack." a voice startled me from behind. I jumped and looked at the women sitting behind me.

Her eyes were the color of chocolate, but instead of the happy gleam in her eye, her seductive gleam, her I-was-right gleam, or even the mad gleam I was thinking she'd be showing, hers eyes were sad. No gleam, just sad. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at me sadly. I gulped.

The woman's hair was a tangled mess. It was a color I couldn't explain, but even messed up, it was beautiful. She was wearing her hat, which she never left without, her leather boots, a pair of brown trousers, and a flowing loose white shirt, which if you could catch at the right angle, you could see part of her cleavage. I've done that many things, but right now all I wanted to do right now is kiss her and tell her everything is alright, but that would be lying.

"Go back Jack. Please." she pleaded. I stayed silent.

"Aren't you feeling at least a little bit bad from what you have done. You are a pirate, true, but this kind of selfishness I would've never expected from a even the most selfish of them all." she barked at me.

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. But you're more important that a ship." I told her.

"I'd be flattered, but right now, as much I l-love you, I don't want to be important." she said to me. I looked at the ship, trying to ignore the now extremely painful feeling in my body.

"Please." she asked. I took out my compass, and shook it. She stayed silent, and peered over my shoulder to see where it pointed to.

For once it didn't point to her, but to the ship.

"You won me over luv." I pointed out. She giggled.

"Aren't I a charmer?" she said, and it was my turn to laugh.

********** **PUT MUSIC HERE READ SLOW**

We were near the _Black Pearl. _Isabelle was about to climb out when I grabbed her waist and pulled her down.

"Promise me you'll be safe." I asked her. She flashed me a smile with her perfect teeth.

"I will if you do." she said, and I nodded. Suddenly, her soft forehead was against mine, and her now happier eyes were looking at me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Don't die." she whispered to me, but it seemed more like a plead.

"I won't if you don't." I told her. She opened her mouth slightly, and without even thinking about it, I took her by the neck, and kissed her.

**Isabelle's POV**

This kiss wasn't like the past two. The one was more rough, but at the same time much more passionate. With wasting one second, Jack rubbed his tongue with mine. He hands were pulling me close, while mine were in their favorite position, his hair. But this couldn't last. I pulled apart.

"I love you." he said, stoking my cheek. His gorgeous dark brown eyes were looking at my old plain ones.

"I love you." I implied, and left, climbing onto the ship. Seconds later, while I was trying to find Elizabeth, something caught my leg. I feel onto the ground, and started to fly around, naturally screaming.

_Cotton! _I cried in my head. I nearly banged into a mast.

"_Missy! I've got you!" _he yelled back. I was near the water when he came and chopped the Krakens tentacles off.

"Thank you." I said out loud. He smiled, and I ran off, shooting the Kraken with my pistol, and whacking his tentacles with my sword. I looked up, and saw the oddest thing. Will was hanging off a rope bag full of rum and some gunpowder. His foot was stuck in the rope, and he was trying to cut the rope with the same dagger that he tried to stab Davy Jones's heart with. I ran up to him.

"Will!" I yelled to him over the loud screams and shouts. He looked down.

"Catch!" I yelled, and threw my sword up in the air. He swiftly caught it, and started to cut the rope. The Kraken's tentacles were wrapping themselves up around the bag. The ship trembled, and I fell down.

Scooting myself to some kind of cover, I watched Will with a prayer in my head.

_God, please let us live._ I pleaded. A gunshot came from the deck, and I turned my head. Jack shoot one straight at the bag, while Will finally cut the rope off. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Will was falling off from the rope bag while the Kraken had his tentacles all around the bag, and the bullet was flying to it.

As soon as the bullet reached the bag, it exploded. Bits and pieces of the Kraken fell off, while it roared and went down into the sea. I stood up cautiously, and looked around. Everybody was either dead, dying, or getting up. I looked down at myself, and realized I was bleeding on the part where the Kraken caught me. _Shit. _I scolded myself, and covered it up.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked nobody in particular. I already knew the answer. "No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Mister Gibbs yelled at Jack, and we all turned to look at him "Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack said quietly. "Jack! The _Pearl_." Mister Gibbs pointed out. "She's only a ship, mate. There's other more important things to think about." he said, and looked at me. He looked down, and I followed his eyes. They landed on a bloody spot on my leg. It was my cut, bleeding heavily. His eyes opened widely. "He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth said. "That's a lot of open water." Pintel pointed out. I looked at the island were Tia Dalma lived. It was far off. We wouldn't make it. "That's a lot of water." Ragetti agreed.

"We won't know if we never try." Charles said next to me. "We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will said. I nodded.

"Our only choice." I said. "Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." Mister Gibbs agreed, and they all went to get the longboat ready, except Jack, Elizabeth, and myself.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. He looked at me, and I saw the pained expression on his face.

"Jack. . ." I started.

'No. It's fine. I just. . . Just need to say good-bye. And then I'll fix your leg." he said, trying to make a joke. I smiled weakly. Elizabeth looked at my leg and gasped. I walked down to the longboat, and helped Will and the rest put things into it.

I was sitting down because I couldn't move my leg that well when Will just stopped and stared at something. "Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose! C'mon Will, step to!" Mister Gibbs scolded him. Will shook his head, and went to sit down next to me. Ragetti, Pintel, Charles, Cotton, Marty, and Mister Gibbs were all ready to go, and all we were waiting for was Elizabeth and Jack.

"What is it Will?" I asked him. He had this pained expression on his face.

"Um. I-" he said, but Elizabeth stepped onto the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked her sternly. I realized he wasn't here. "He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." she said. I laughed.

"No, really, where is he?" I asked. She stayed silent. _Oh my God. _

"No." I whispered. Everybody was looking up, wanting not to leave him.

"Go!" Elizabeth yelled. Pintel and Ragetti started to row the longboat.

"No!" I cried.

"JACK!" I yelled. I kicked off my boots, and tried to jump out of the boat, but Will caught my waist.

"No!" I yelled, and hit his chest. Soon, I stopped hitting, and I just cried in Will's chest, mumbling to myself.

"No. Jack. Jack couldn't have died. No." I sobbed.

"Shhh Isabelle." Will coaxed, petting my head. I cried louder. Not on purpose, I just did. Everybody else was silent, but they too were wallowing in grief. All except Charles. He seemed happy.

We all looked at the _Pearl. _It was the last moments of the _Black Pearl. _The last moments of Jack.

The Kraken's tentacles were crawling all over the _Pearl_, and they were pulling it down into the deep and wide ocean. Pintel and Ragetti stopped rowing, and they were looking at it as well.

"_The ship goes down with it's captain." _Cotton said.

_Yes indeed. A great captain. _I sniffled.

**I don't know if you're crying or not, but I am. Uh, hopefully you listened to it with the music, and that you will review, and tell your friends. One more chapter to go. *Weak Smile***


	15. I Love You & Father

**A/N: Hey guys. Last chapter of The Swann and her Sparrow. Honestly, it was a pleasure to write this, but I'll get into that more at the end of this.**

**This chapter is also needed to be listened to with the music, but when it switches POV's the time of the music also switches. Jack's starts at 1:00, and Isabelle's starts at 6:40. You MUST listen to it with the music. MUST! It is the same one as in the last chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own the original things, just the one up one.**

**Enjoy**

**Jack's POV****1:00 PUT ON MUSIC NOW 1:00**

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said when she came up to me. I smiled, but inside I was dying. The _Black Pearl_. I finally had her back, and I'm giving it back to Davy Jones. _At least nobody got hurt yet._ I said in my head.

_Ah, but somebody did. You saw Isabelle's cut. She barely could walk. All your fault Jackie. _Another voice in my head said. I whimpered. It was all my fault. I turned to Elizabeth. "We're not free yet, luv." I told her. She moved up closer. "You came back. I always knew you were a good man." she said, and started to kiss me, backing me up onto the mast. But the kiss wasn't anything. If only this was Isabelle.

Suddenly, I hear a click. I looked down, and see that Elizabeth has handcuffed me. "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. Don't you see? This is the only way." she said. She leans forward, as if to kiss me again.

"I'm not sorry." she said. "Pirate. Listen, because you're killing me, do me a favor." I said. She looked at me.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Keep your sister safe." I pleaded. She arched her eyebrows, but smiled.

"You honestly do love her." she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. She looked at me one final time, and headed into the longboat. As soon as she left, I started to try to get out of the shackles. "Bugger, bugger! C'mon!" I yell. I saw a lamp and reached it with my sword, breaking it on the mast and letting the oil drip onto my hand so it can slide out of the handcuffs. What I don't see is the Kraken coming up behind me.

"NO! JACK! WILL LET GO OF ME!" I could hear Isabelle scream. Her last words gave me some sort of hope.

I turned to face the Kraken. It roared, and the slime from it's mouth fell onto me. I wiped it off of me.

"Not so bad." I said to myself. I see my hat.

"Oh!" I said, wiping off some of the slime, and putting it on my head. "NO! JACK!" I heard Isabelle once more scream. I smiled slightly.

"I love you." I whispered. I turned to the Kraken and pulled out my sword from it's sheaf.

"'Ello, Beastie." I said to the Kraken. I picked up my sword, and ran to it. I jumped into it's mouth.

"I love you and will always." I yelled, hoping that Isabelle would've heard me.

**Isabelle's POV****6:40 PUT ON MUSIC NOW 6:40**

We were on our way to Tia Dalma. She was the only one who could help us.

I was still laying in Will's chest. It didn't have as much comfort as Jack's but. . . It'll do. *

"_Missy? Are you alright?"_ Cotton asked.

_No. I can't feel my leg, my head and throat are on fire, and my true love just d-d-died. _I said to him, and started to sob once more.

"_Oh, don't cry. And I'm sure Tia will get him back."_ he said, but I just nodded.

"Isabelle?" Will whispered in my ear.

"Hmm?" I croaked. My voice was weak from all the crying. Nobody was speaking, and it was a silent trip.

"I need to tell you something." he said.

"Hmm?" I said once more.

"But you mustn't tell anyone, not even Elizabeth." he said.

"Hmm?" I asked, getting more annoyed. He seemed to get my message.

"I saw. . . This is hard because I know how you like him. I saw Jack kiss Elizabeth." he told me. I sat up.

"When?" I asked.

"Before. . . He went down." Will told me. _Oh my God. That. . . That lying bastard. That! _I broke out crying. _He loved me. He said he loved me! He said, but hell knows if he meant it. _Will took me in his arms while I cried more.

"I know you loved him." Will told me.

"And I can't stop." I told him. He looked at me.

"I can't. If Elizabeth ever broke your heart, would you still love her?" I asked him.

"Yes but. . .Oh." he nodded.

"I just can't believe it. He lied to me. He said he loved me." I said.

"It's alright, Isabelle."

"And he's dead. Damn Davy Jones. And that damn Kraken." I said loudly.

"Aye." Pintel agreed.

"They are all damned." Ragetti said. I looked around. We were rowing in a swamp like thing. Around us were different women, all beautiful. They were holding a candle, and humming a tune. They wore tattered clothing, and there eyes held a sad gleam.

_I love him._

We arrived in Tia Dalma house in a matter of minutes. Will took me in bridal style because of my wound. It was getting worse, but I had more important matters to think about. Jack.

"Chil'! What the matter wit' you!" Tia exclaimed when she saw me.

"You're just 'ike your father. No sense!" she yelled.

"Tia, Jack. . ." I started.

"Hush, I know. Now come!" she said, and we all walked in. It looked the same as before. Plainly creepy. But the last time I was here was with Jack. A tear ran down my cheek.

Will sat me down on a seat while the rest sat down. Soon, he was also sitting, jabbing the dagger into the table, pulling it out, and once more jabbing it in. Apart from that, it was complete silence. We were all wet from the rain that was peacefully crying outside.

Tia came out with a bandage, and wrapped my leg in it.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled, and showed her teeth. They were all decayed and black.

She went back in, and came with a tray of some drinks and a candle placed in the middle.

"Here you go dearie." she said, and gave one to me. I took it, but just looked at it. The liquid inside of it was shaking.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow." Tia said, probably to Elizabeth. She moved on.

"It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your father's soul." she said to Will "It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone, along with its captain." Will said. "Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Mister Gibbs said. He picked up his cup.

"To Jack Sparrow!" he toasted. "Never another like Captain Jack!" Ragetti said. "He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said. "He was a good man." Elizabeth said. I raised my drink up.

"An honest man." I told them. I took a sip from the cup, but didn't taste it. Will turned to me and Elizabeth "If there was anything could be done to bring him back. . .Elizabeth. . . Isabelle. . ." he started, but Tia cut in. "Would you do it? What would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?" she asked. "Aye." Mister Gibbs agreed at once. "Aye." Pintel agreed. "Aye." Ragetti agreed. "Aye." Cotton's parrot agreed.

"_Aye."_ Cotton agreed in my head. "Yes." Elizabeth said. "Aye." Will agreed. They all looked at me.

"Aye." I croaked. "All right. But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters. Isabelle, have the pleasure to meet your father." Tia said, and we all hear foot steps from upstairs. A monkey ran down, and up on my shoulders.

"Jack?" I asked. It screeched. I looked at the man who was our new captain, and my real father. He looked strangely familiar, with his huge hat, his grey thin hair, and his yellow eye. Wait, wasn't that the man who. . .Oh God. "So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked. He looked at me, and my bandaged leg.

"And my daughter?" he added. The man bit into a juicy green apple, and all the juice ran down his thin grey beard.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he started to laugh. I knew him.

"Barbossa?" I whimpered. I felt my eyes roll up, and I fainted.

*****End*****

**PLEASE READ!**

**Wow. That's it. There you have it. God I'm such a wimp. Hehe, I'm crying again. It's so amazing to write, and know that your work is somewhat liked. You guys have shown that my writing isn't a worthless piece of crap. That I have some skill with writing. **

**The second to last chapter was, and I'm trying to brag, one of my best work. Every time I read it with the music, I have this huge feeling in my of my stomach, and it's horrid. I think it's because I'm not fully me anymore. I'm me, and Isabelle. She is part of me. Writing have me so much more imagination, and I don't look at thing the same way as I used to. I want to become a pirate. I envy her life, and this is the closest way I can get into that type of life.**

**I want to thank so many people, that if I did type them all, this would be 100 pages, so I'm going to try and keep it brief. My parent, family, and friends, for believing in me, my friend Pam, thanks for everything, all my fan's, without you, I wouldn't be writing. Thank you to my computer for being awesome, for the writers, the director, the producer, and all of the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean, you made a kid's dream go on the big screen, Hans Zimmer, for making the film magical and full of emotion with your music, Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightly, Bill Nighy, you made it come alive. But thank you mostly to Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Davy Jones, Tia Dalma, Pintel & Ragetti, Norrington, Charles, hammerhead dude, the Kraken, Lord Beckett, Barbossa, and Isabelle Swann, or should I say Isabelle Barbossa, for making my writing real. I love all the people I've name, and so many more.**

**I realized that in **_**Sword of Death**_**, I've had Isabelle be with Will and Elizabeth much more than Jack, while in **_**The Swann and her Sparrow,**_** she is always with Jack or Pintel & Ragetti. I want to make an equal balance with that in the next book, **_**Forever a Pirate.**_** I fell as though that's what is missing. Isabelle was such great friends with Will and Elizabeth, and now not so much. Plus, we've got her dad to think about.**

**So, as I've said, the next book, **_**Forever a Pirate,**_** is going to be written. I haven't started it yet, but I know what it's mostly about. There is going to be a lot of new twists, some including Lord Beckett, some with Jack, and of course, some with family matters. As soon as I finished the first chapter, I'm going to post in as a prologue here, and a first chapter in the new book.**

**I don't know if there is anything else to say. I hope you've all enjoyed all of these chapter, and if you have any ideas or stuff like that, sharing is caring. I hope you like Isabelle, and that she'll always hold a place in your heart.**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you'll review, and read the next book. Bye.**


	16. Prologue for Forever A Pirate

**A/N: This is part of the first chapter for **_**Forever A Pirate**_**. I hope ya'll will enjoy.**

**MUSIC: On sidebar or go on you tube, and type in "Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Singapore Soundtrack. I love this song. I love all of them honestly.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of the original character nor plot but I owe Isabelle and Charles, and my own semi-plot.**

**Enjoy**

It was night. The lanterns were lit, and smoke rose from the small stream that was flowing past me. Few people were out. Tia Dalma was in her tightly fitted wrap dress, and she was wearing a hat on top of her long dreadlocked hair, that covered her dark eyes. Necklaces dragged her neck down, but she never took them off. Jack the monkey was with her, cranking up a music box.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!…" I heard a woman sing. Elizabeth was rowing on the creek, her hat tied around her neck. Her brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"She's near." a man whispered to me. I looked at him. His face was broken down, with his blue eyes standing out. His thinning hair was slightly turning from brown to a grey, as well was his beard. He was wearing his huge hat, with two feathers sticking out. I looked at his hands, and realized that his 2-inch nails were painted black.

The man was wearing more elaborate pirate clothing. His white shirt was loose, and starting to look dirty. On top he had a brown vest, and a deep yellow sash was tied over his waist. On his shoulder was a thick leather strap that held his broadsword and a flintlock pistol. Top of all that, a grey coat with black cuffs, black liner and thin black brims around the buttonholes. His pants were brown to match his vest, and his leather boots where similar to mine.

He was my father.

"Singing the song." I said back to him.

". . .yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves.…" Elizabeth continued. She was near the shore.

". . .and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone." A man's voice interrupted. I walked out.

"Is she that alone?" I asked. The man looked me up and down, and smiled.

"Two woman are not much better than one." he said in a thick Singaporean accent. He walked up to me, and his breath was scowling.

"How about two and a man?" Barbossa, my father, came out and said. The man recoiled from me.

"You protect them?" he asked. Elizabeth pulled out her knife, and held it by the man's neck.

"What makes you think we need protecting?" she breathed out.

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa said to him. I turned to see some British soldiers walking by. Elizabeth realized the man from her grip, and we hid behind the wall.

They walked above up on a bridge.

"Follow me." the man said when the soldiers where gone. I smiled.**That's it. Hope you liked it. **_**Forever A Pirate **_**is out, so go and read it. It has the rest of the first chapter. Review and read! Love ya.**


End file.
